Indeleble
by Misses Histery
Summary: Krystal ha terminado su relación con Helia a causa de un mal entendido, él dispuesto a resolver las cosas la sigue hasta el lejano poblado de Linphea. Una serie de sucesos lo hacen detener su camino y pensando en rendirse una linda chica de ojos verdes y su hermana menor deciden ayudarlo para llegar hasta Linphea.
1. Primer Parada

**N/A: H** ola! En esta ocasión vengo con un Helia/Flora, porque esta pareja se me hacen de las mejores de la serie aunque no tengan mucho protagonismo, Miele también tiene una gran participación aquí, puesto que es uno de mis personajes preferidos. La historia será muy corta, aún no sé si estará dividida en tres o cinco capítulos, pero por lo mientras espero que la disfruten.

Por cierto, el outfit de Flora es el que lleva en la sexta temporada cuando visita el Colegio Linphea.

 **Disclamer:** Winx Club no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.

¡Disfrúntelo!

* * *

 **INDELEBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMER PARADA**

 **I**

Un chico de aproximadamente unos veinticuatro años de edad con cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos azules profundos arrugó el papel que tenía entre manos: una carta de la que al parecer ahora era su ex novia. En esta carta le decía que se iba a Linphea, un poblado bastante alejado de Magix, para pasar unos días con su tía y así dejarlo libre a él para que hiciera lo que quisiese. Miró la fecha del sobre, esa carta debió haberle llegado hacia unos tres días atrás, maldita correspondencia atrasada.

Frunció el ceño y arrojó el papel hacia cualquier parte de la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Krystal, ambos llevaban aproximadamente dos años de estar viviendo juntos y tres años como novios, él pensaba que todo iba viento en popa con la chica, pero al parecer no era así.

Y todo había sido por una discusión absurda al punto de vista de él, pues el tema había sido que Krystal empezaba a pensar en matrimonio y en formar una familia junto con él. Pero él le había dicho que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes todavía para pensar en ese tipo de compromisos.

Al parecer la chica se había ofendido por esa razón y le decía que no podía estar con alguien que no compartiera su misma expectativa de un futuro juntos.

Helia miró su reloj, marcaba las once con treinta y tres minutos, lo pensó rápidamente y empacó lo más necesario, no se tomó la molestia de cambiarse su elegante traje gris con su perfecta camisa blanca; agarró dinero y las llaves de su automóvil y partió rumbo a Linphea para buscar a Krystal a tratar de solucionar las cosas.

 **II**

Ya llevaba aproximadamente doce horas conduciendo sin descansar, y según lo señalamientos y lo que la gente le había informado al pasar por pequeños poblados aun le faltaban cuatro días para llegar a aquel lugar. Suspiró cansado, al menos tenía su carro para llegar.

O tal vez no.

―Maldición, debes estar bromeando ―dijo golpeando el volante y buscando un lugar en la carretera para estacionarse.

Bajó del auto quitándose el saco y subiéndose las mangas de su camisa para mayor comodidad abrió el cofre del automóvil para sólo darse cuenta de que todo el motor echaba humo, eso le pasaba por no revisar su carro antes de salir a viajes largos, pero con toda la prisa que llevaba ni recordó hacer eso.

Se recargó en una de las puertas de adelante para idear algo, checó su celular y vio que no tenía señal, no podía realizar ninguna llamada de emergencia; los carros ahí transitaban poco, pues hacia Linphea casi nadie iba por su lejanía. Tampoco se veía ninguna señal cerca que le indicara que llegaría a alguna caseta próximamente y eso lo vio lógico, apenas hacía una hora que dejó la anterior caseta. El intenso calor tampoco lo dejaba pensar con claridad e incluso lo ponía de pésimo humor.

El tiempo transcurrió y cuando se percató el sol ya se estaba ocultando y él no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué hacer. Debió quedarse en Magix respetando la decisión de Krystal y con suerte esperar a que regresara y se le pasara el coraje.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó una voz muy cerca de él. No se había percatado de que otro vehículo se había parado delante de él.

― ¿Tú qué demonios piensas? ―contestó rudamente, pues estaba de muy mal humor. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse a una chica, se veía muy joven, seguro no pasaba los veinte años; su tez era morena, cabello color chocolate con destellos de oro y sus ojos verdes hacían un perfecto juego con ella. Parecía un regalo envuelto de rosa, pues llevaba puesta una falta larga con cuadros de ese color junto con un crop top ajustado que hacia juego y unas sandalias doradas. También llevaba muchos collares y pulseras, su cabello iba amarrado en una media coleta adornada con muchas florecillas. _Muy hippie._

La chica se sobresaltó un poco por su reacción y dudó si en seguir o no avanzando, pero tuvo que hacerlo, el pobre se veía tan desesperado al pasar junto a él que no lo pensó y detuvo su marcha.

― ¿Qué es Flora? ―preguntó una vocecilla más infantil del vehículo delantero. Una niña de trece años que asomaba su cabecita.

―No te salgas, espérame ahí Miele ―ordenó la morena a la menor.

Él suspiró y se acercó a ella ―Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera, hoy no es mi día.

La chica le sonrió cálidamente y suavemente le habló ―No es por quererte arruinar más el día, pero al ver tu motor puedo decir que tu carro ya no funcionará.

―Es la suerte que normalmente tengo ―mencionó con sarcasmo mientras veía el desastre de su motor.

― ¿Vas rumbo a Linphea, no es así? ―preguntó sonrientemente la chica. ―Si quieres te podemos llevar ―dijo señalando su furgoneta Volkswagen.

El chico la miró, no estaba feo, de hecho podría asegurar que estaba de lo más cuidada y su color verde parecía bastante alegre, además tenía unas cuantas calcomanías de flores y mariposas por allí y por allá ; sin embargo se veía muy vieja y dudaba que eso los llevaría sanos y salvos a Linphea ―No quisiera ser una molestia.

―Para nada ―añadió la morena. ―Además pronto anochecerá y empezará a refrescar, cuando lleguemos a la próxima caseta puedes reportar tu carro.

Él no tuvo opción, la chica hippie tenía razón ―Bien, por cierto, soy Helia Knightly.

Ella estrechó la mano con él ―Flora Welch. Vamos, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer.

Helia bajó todas sus pertenencias de valor de su carro dejándolo vacío. Le daba un poco de tristeza dejar su querido BMW abandonado en medio de una carretera, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de esperar a que milagrosamente apareciera una grúa que lo ayudase, además la morena estaba siendo muy amable con él.

―Miele ayúdame ―pidió Flora a una chica de cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes un poco más opacos que los de la morena y tez más blanquecina. ―Abre la puerta de en medio.

La niña de trece años bajó del asiento delantero y obedeció las indicaciones de su hermana mayor, dejó que los dos adultos acomodaran el equipaje del chico.

Helia inspeccionó la parte de en medio de la furgoneta y la vio bastante amplia, había un pequeño sillón para dos personas, unos cuantos cobertores, una pequeña hielera y muchos libros y cuadernos regados por ahí además de las maletas de cada una.

― ¿Flora?

La ojijade volteó a ver a su hermanita ―Oh, cierto. Ella es Miele Welch, mi hermana menor.

―Es un placer Miele, soy Helia Knightly ―saludó Helia poniéndose en cuclillas para alcanzar la altura de ella y le estiró su mano para estrecharla.

La menor le sonrió y le estrechó la mano por igual ―Es un placer joven Knightly.

Helia se sorprendió por lo educada de la menor, normalmente los pre adolescentes de su edad hablaban muy mal e irrespetuosamente. Seguramente ellas venían de una familia buena.

―Mie, pásate a la parte trasera para que Helia vaya como copiloto.

―De acuerdo ―la pelirroja se subió al lugar asignado y cerró la puerta corrediza de en medio, ambos se subieron en la parte delantera y Flora comenzó a conducir. ― ¿Aún falta mucho Flo?

La morena asintió viéndola por el retrovisor, Miele se recargó en el respaldo del asiento abrazando a Flora delicadamente por el cuello y la hermana mayor sonrió ―Si quieres puedes dormir un rato.

Miele suspiró y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la furgoneta, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer.

Helia, que había estado atento a cada movimiento de las hermanas se dirigió de nuevo a Flora ― ¿Cómo supiste que iba a Linphea?

―El único destino al que lleva esta carretera es Linphea, hay una desviación más adelante que lleva a la prisión de Torre Nubosa, pero dudaba mucho que ese fuera tu destino ―dijo la morena simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Helia le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio seguir conduciendo hacia el pequeño poblado ―Voy en busca de mi ex novia, se molestó por una tontería.

―Oh ―exclamó Flora. ―Bueno, si hubiese sido una tontería dudo mucho que se hubiese ido.

Helia suspiró ―Ella comenzó a hablar acerca de matrimonio y de hijos, es decir, no es que no quiera una familia, simplemente nunca pensé en eso tan pronto.

― ¿Y te imaginas esa familia con ella? ―preguntó Flora tranquilamente.

―Sinceramente no, es decir, le tengo mucho cariño a ella pues hemos sido amigos desde que aprendimos a caminar, pensé que todo estaría bien entre nosotros si las cosas seguían como estaban ―dijo un poco confundido. ―Nunca pensé que todo se saliera de control.

― ¿La amas?

El chico Knightly se quedó pensativo y después de un buen rato miró a Flora y con firmeza dijo ―No. La quiero mucho, pero no la amo, estoy tan acostumbrado a ella que simplemente eso pensé. No sé entonces porqué la estoy siguiendo.

―Sabes, mi abuela dice que nosotros tenemos un destino que construimos a base de decisiones, estas decisiones nos llevan a un camino que debemos recorrer y que nos hará encontrar lo que queremos y necesitamos. Tal vez este camino que estás haciendo te llevará a aquello que siempre quisiste y necesitaste pero nunca supiste que existía.

El chico de cabellera negra sonrió y miró a través de la ventana ―Tienes razón, ¿tu abuela es acaso una adivinadora del futuro o algo así?

―Es una curandera ―respondió Miele con firmeza. ―La mejor en Linphea.

Helia le dirigió una media sonrisa a la niña y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

 **III**

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando la morena decidió ver su reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta de que ya era la una y tantos de la madrugada, el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido, y no fue porque su copiloto se pasara hablando con ella, de hecho se quedó dormido en la primera media hora de recorrido, no lo culpaba pues él le había dicho que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer recorridos largos ni manejar tantas horas.

Flora se estacionó en un lugar desierto de la carretera, no se molestó en buscar algún hotel de paso. Afortunadamente la carretera era segura, así que podían dormir en la furgoneta cómodamente y sin preocupaciones.

―Mie, pásame un cobertor para taparlo, está empezando a refrescar más ―pidió la mayor a la menor y esta última obedeció entregándole una manta lo suficientemente gruesa para tapar a Helia.

―Flora, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte ―informó la pelirroja buscando algo entre los libros y cuadernos que tenían en una parte de la furgoneta y lo encontró. ― ¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó la pequeña mientras veía una hoja de un periódico y la morena inmediatamente le indicó que no hablara tan fuerte.

La ojijade se cercioró de que el chico siguiera dormido ― ¿Y bien?

―Es el nieto de Saladino Knightly, uno de los altos directivos de la Universidad de Magix.

Flora asintió y arrugó el entrecejo mientras se pasaba sigilosamente para la parte trasera del vehículo brincando el asiento ―Y entonces…

―Hermana, esa familia nada en dinero, es muy poderosa económicamente hablando ―explicó mirando a la mayor de las Welch directamente. ―Podríamos pedirle una recompensa por llevarlo a Linphea ―propuso feliz.

―No Miele ―regañó Flora por la propuesta de su hermana menor. ―Nosotras las Welch nunca hacemos favores con la intención de pedir algo a cambio, recuerda que la abuela siempre dice que…

―Las buenas acciones siempre tienen su recompensa ―completó la pequeña un poco avergonzada. ―Pero Flora, piénsalo. Las consultas salen cada vez más caras al igual que los medicamentos, además el estar yendo hasta Magix es gastar mucho… todos ustedes sacrificaron cosas por mí, incluso tú que deberías estar estudiando la Universidad dejaste los estudios para hacerte cargo de mí cuando mamá y papá decidieron trabajar tiempo completo y la abuela tuvo que encargarse de lo demás.

Flora agarró el rostro de su pequeña hermana con ambas manos para que esta la mirara directamente a los ojos ―Escúchame atentamente Miele Welch, mamá, papá, la abuela y sobre todas las cosas yo, te amamos. Y haremos lo que sea necesario para que te cures, no me importa haber dejado los estudios porque me importa más que tú estés bien. ¿Crees que yo podría estar tranquilamente estudiando sabiendo que tú estás mal y que ni siquiera puedes asistir a la escuela sin preocuparte por que te suceda algo ahí?

―Sus vidas no han sido normales por mi causa ―admitió la niña.

Flora le sonrió cálidamente ― ¿Y yo para qué quiero vivir una vida normal? Arriesgarse a nuevas aventuras con las personas que amas es la manera más satisfactoria de gozar la vida.

Miele sonrió sintiéndose mejor, su hermana mayor siempre tenía las palabras correctas en el momento preciso ―Bueno pero, al menos un beso sí le deberías pedir.

La morena le dio un codazo a su hermana y se rio bajito ―No seas tonta Mie, tiene novia.

―Ex novia ―corrigió la chica de trece años. ―Además no me vas a negar que es bastante atractivo.

Flora roló los ojos y se sonrojó un poco ―Lo es, pero no, está ocupado ―le recalcó mientras extendía algunas cobijas en el suelo de la furgoneta y acomodaba otras como bultos para almohadas. ―Y la abuela siempre dice, si la casa ya está ocupada…

―A seguir buscando vacantes ―le completó Miele ayudando a su hermana a hacer su cama improvisada y acomodándose a su lado para dormir.

Miele la abrazó por la cintura y se acomodó entre el hueco de su cuello para sentir mayor confort. Flora también la abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza para después desearle bonitos sueños y así ambas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **IV**

Helia sintió los rayos del sol colándose traviesos por la ventana de su asiento copiloto, arrugó el entrecejo y se estiró para después bostezar. Volteó al lugar del piloto y lo vio vacío, escuchó unas voces en la parte trasera y se volteó para ver a las dos hermanas desayunando y cantando una canción bastante animada.

―Buenos días ―saludó Miele entregándole un sándwich de mermelada de fresa y un pequeño jugo en envase de cartón. ―Espero que te guste.

Helia lo recibió gustoso ―Es un verdadero manjar.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó Flora a modo de saludo.

El chico asintió ―Increíblemente no había dormido tan bien en tanto tiempo, me sentí bastante relajado.

―La abuela nos contó una vez que si duermes bajo una noche estrellada tu espíritu encontrará relajación y podrás tener un buen descanso ―contó Miele.

―Tu abuela me suena a una mujer muy sabia ―comentó el chico Knightly mientras le mordía a su comida y se hincaba en el asiento para tener una mejor conversación con las chicas.

Flora y Miele se miraron y se rieron un poco ―Te sorprenderías al conocer a la abuela. Está un poco loca, pero en el buen sentido ―dijo Flora terminándose su emparedado.

―Cuando lleguemos a Linphea te la podemos presentar ―propuso contenta Miele.

Él asintió.

― ¿Aún queda más? ―preguntó Flora a Miele en referencia a la comida.

La menor asintió y le pasó otro emparedado extra que había hecho en caso de que su hermana mayor se quedara con hambre, y es que Flora comía demasiado ―Con este ya son tres Flo, si sigues así no le parecerás atractiva a Helia.

El chico miró a morena un tanto impresionado, pues el cuerpo de ella no indicaba que comiera tanto, pero eso le agradó ―En realidad las mujeres que comen mucho me parecen sumamente sensuales ―coqueteó él siguiéndole el juego a la pequeña y vio como Flora se sonrojaba.

―Entonces Flora es la mujer más sexy que puedas conocer, ha ganado la competencia de comer tantos pies de zarzamora con queso en Linphea como puedas ―contó la menor terminando su comida. ―Ha sido campeona invicta por cuatro años consecutivos y este año no será la excepción.

No, para nada Flora aparentaba el que comiera tanto. Ella no tenía un abdomen marcado ni parecía que fuera una chica fitness, pero si tenía un buen cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas.

―Basta Miele ―ordenó Flora avergonzada, no era muy lindo que tu hermana menor contara que comías como bestia salvaje a un chico guapo que apenas conocían.

Helia ignoró eso y le preguntó a la menor ― ¿Cuál es su récord?

―Siete pies en doce minutos.

―Increíble ―dijo Helia mirando a Flora quien inmediatamente se escondió de su escrutinio.

―Platiquen de otra cosa en la cual yo no sea el tema de conversación ―pidió la morena.

Helia volvió a ignorar a Flora ― ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que contar para hacer que Flora se sonroje aún más?

―Podría hacer un libro con las anécdotas vergonzosas de Flo.

Flora suspiró resignándose del hecho de que ellos no la dejarían de molestar y terminándose su tercer emparedado se levantó de su asiento encima de las cobijas en las que había dormido y se brincó de nuevo a la parte delantera para seguir su camino ―Malvados.

Helia detalló sus movimientos y sonrió para volverle a prestar atención a la chica menor nuevamente.

 **V**

Durante todo el trayecto Miele no paró de hablar de todas las aventuras que ella y su hermana mayor vivían en Linphea, a Helia le pareció muy entretenida la charla y quiso conocer Linphea lo más pronto posible, y no era precisamente por Krystal, de hecho esta le había dicho que tal poblado era de lo más aburrido que se pudiera imaginar y que no había absolutamente nada de interés que valiera la pena para realizar un viaje tan largo.

Pero por todo lo que la menor hablaba estaba completamente seguro de que su ex novia se equivocaba, claro que había muchas cosas hermosas en Linphea, ya había conocido a dos de ellas. Y por cómo Miele le había contado del campo de flores de ahí fue lo primero que le pidió a las chicas que le enseñaran cuando llegaran a su destino. Después de eso le siguió contando cosas graciosas acerca de Flora.

― ¡Y luego Flo se cayó con el extintor en manos y todo le cayó a su profesora Griselda! ―contó Miele entre risas agarrándose la barriga de tanto haber reído.

Helia también se había reído bastante de lo que la menor le estaba contando ―Parece que es una caja de pandora.

―Hey, en serio ya paren ―pidió Flora con toda la cara roja, Miele le contó de los momentos más tontos e insignificantes hasta de los realmente más vergonzosos como cuando el sheriff de Linphea, Codatorta, casi le vomita encima al terminar el concurso de los pies.

A pesar de que Helia no llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas con ambas hermanas él ya sentía que las conocía de varios años atrás. Con Miele tuvo una conexión excelente y sentía que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, incluso ya habían intercambiado números telefónicos y de paso pidió el de Flora también, sólo por si alguna vez se volvía a quedar varado en una carretera desolada, o al menos esa fue su excusa.

― ¿No estás cansada? Si quieres puedo manejar yo ―ofreció Helia mirando a Flora.

Ella le dio una rápida mirada y sonrió ―No te preocupes, está bien. Sigue hablando con Miele, pero ya no de mí, me da pena ―admitió soltando una ligera risa.

― ¿Por qué? Me parece muy interesante todo lo que has hecho. Especialmente eso de construir una casa de queso para un ratón esperando que pudiera vivir ahí.

―Tenía cuatro, ¿cómo iba a recordar que los ratones aman comer queso? ―se defendió. Ciertamente de pequeña había sido una persona bastante distraída.

―La verdad es que me parece genial, no muchas niñas de cuatro años logran hacer una casa de comida, con todo y puerta.

Miele se integró a la conversación de ambos ―Mi hermana es una chica bastante inteligente ―dijo orgullosa, aunque después recayó un poco. ―Ella debería estar haciendo mejores cosas.

Flora supo inmediatamente que se refería a lo de sus estudios, se sentía tan mal por el hecho de que su pequeña hermana sufriera tanto y se culpara por todo lo que le ocurría a ella. Miele no la había obligado a tomar las decisiones que eligió, fue por su cuenta y no se arrepentía de nada.

Helia se dio cuenta de que una atmósfera incómoda se había formulado después de las palabras de la menor, así que inmediatamente cambió el tema agarrando una hoja de un cuaderno que estaba por ahí y empezando a hacer un origami en forma de ave el cual le regaló a la pequeña Welch.

― ¡Increíble! ―aclamó Miele entusiasmada

Helia sonrió ―Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar.

La pelirroja asintió feliz por el hecho de que le enseñarían a hacer algo, pues por su enfermedad sus padres prefirieron sacarla de la escuela para tenerla más controlada y la tenían muy vigilada. A pesar de que amaba mucho a su familia, ésta la sobreprotegía mucho. Y no es que le molestara, pero había veces en que definitivamente no la dejaban hacer nada, especialmente sus padres. Desde que Flora había decidido hacerse cargo de ella había tenido un poco más de libertad, pero aun así su hermana mayor también tomaba mucho control en ella y no la permitía hacer cosas que Miele sabía que podía si se lo proponía.

 **V**

El tiempo siguió pasando y cuando menos lo esperaron la noche ya había caído, Miele fue la primera en rendirse e irse a dormir sin esperar a que su hermana mayor también lo hiciera.

Finalmente Flora decidió que era hora de dormir, repitió la misma acción de ayer en estacionarse y apagar el motor para después agarrar el cobertor con el que ayer su copiloto había dormido.

Un silencio se había formado entre Flora y Helia, y no era para nada incómodo, pero él decidió hablar primero ― ¿Qué tan grave es la enfermedad de Miele?

Flora volteó a verlo sorprendida, pues no esperaba que se enterase de que su hermana estaba enferma ― ¿Cómo…?

―Escuché sin querer su conversación anterior ―confesó. ―Les pagaré lo que necesiten.

La morena frunció el ceño mirándolo directamente ―No Helia, yo no te subí y te ofrecí llevarte a Linphea para sacarte todo el dinero que traigas.

Helia sonrió ante esto, él ya sabía que diría eso, pero quería escucharlo ―Pero dime entonces, ¿Miele se va a curar?

―No lo sé ―dijo Flora. ―Me dijeron que la opción más confiable es una cirugía, pero es demasiado cara. Nosotros no provenimos de una familia de dinero ni mucho menos. Y para lo único que nos logra alcanzar es para comprarle las medicinas.

― ¿Es por eso que te saliste de estudiar?

Flora asintió ―Había logrado sacar una beca en la Universidad de Magix para estudiar biología. Pero en esos momentos Miele se comenzó a poner mal y cada vez empeoraba, no tuve otra opción más que empezar a trabajar.

― ¿Y qué haces?

―Soy mesera en el restaurante más popular de Linphea, la Rosa Blanca ―contó sonriendo. ―En mis tiempos libres ayudo a la alcaldesa del pueblo con lo que me pida.

Helia la miró y juró que nunca había conocido una persona tan noble como la chica que tenía frente a él ―Entonces, ¿van hasta Magix sólo por eso?

Flora asintió ―Cuando Miele se comenzó a poner mal y mi abuela nos dijo que teníamos que llevarla a un lugar en donde hubieran aparatos tecnológicos adecuados fuimos a la clínica de Linphea, pero nos dijeron que ellos no tenían el material necesario y que teníamos que trasladarla a un hospital especializado. Nos aconsejaron el de Magix, el mejor hospital de todos, pero nosotros no tenemos cobertura del servicio así que nos cobran todo, las consultas no son muy excesivas, pero lo demás… no ha sido fácil ―admitió bajando la cabeza mirando hacia el asiento.

Entonces él entendió por lo que sufría Miele, por qué se sentía tan culpable, sin embargo Flora tenía razón, no era culpa de la niña. Y se sorprendía de que a pesar de todo ambas hermanas eran felices y se querían sinceramente, a él le hubiera gustado mucho tener una compañía así, pues él era hijo único y siempre fue llenado de todo lo que él pedía.

―Ambas son muy valientes ―tomó a Flora por la barbilla para hacerla que lo mirara con sus preciosos ojos jades. ―Miele estará bien, ya lo verás.

Flora le sonrió y se sonrojó, nunca había estado tan íntimo con un chico, por su estilo de vida no le daba tiempo, se empezó a poner nerviosa cuando se percató de que Helia no pensaba soltarla ni dejarla de ver muy pronto ―Así que… ¿nieto de Saladino Knightly?

―Exactamente ―confesó Helia dándose cuenta de que no quería soltarla, pero lo hizo. ―En realidad, yo también trabajo como directivo en la Universidad de Magix.

― ¿Entonces estudiaste finanzas y esas cosas? ―preguntó Flora tímidamente.

―Sí bueno, en realidad hice dos carreras, una en administración empresarial y la otra en arte con especialidad en pintura.

― ¿Arte? ―preguntó maravillada la morena. ― ¡Helia eso es fantástico! Me encanta todo lo relacionado con dibujo y pintura, no soy muy buena debo admitir, pero siempre había querido conocer a un artista.

Helia sonrió orgulloso, la mayoría de la gente siempre lo aclamaba por ser un CEO, sin embargo esta chica lo aclamaba por ser un artista. Cosa que todos siempre le restaban importancia, incluso Krystal, que sabía la gran pasión de él por el arte, nunca había estado muy interesada en apoyarlo en ese aspecto pues ella decía que él era demasiado bueno como para interesarse en algo tan vago como la pintura.

―Puedo ser tu maestro algún día si me lo permites.

― ¿De verdad? ―Flora saltó en asiento de la emoción cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para que Miele no se despertase. ―Muchas gracias Helia.

―Yo soy el que te está agradecido, Flora. Y ya que no quisiste aceptar el pago por el viaje hasta Linphea, ¿qué tal el beso que propuso tu hermana?

Flora se sonrojó inmediatamente ― ¿También escuchaste eso?

―Sí, y también escuché que piensas que soy atractivo ―dijo para hacerla avergonzar más.

―B-b-bueno sí, pero… yo sé que tienes a tu novia y n-no creas que soy una de esas chicas aprovechadas, yo en verdad espero que arregles todo con ella.

―Dijiste que mis decisiones me llevaban a un camino a lo que en verdad quería y necesitaba, ¿cierto?

Flora asintió y lo vio acercarse más a ella ―Eso dice siempre mi a-abuela.

Helia sonrió de lado ―Creo que necesito hacer algo en este preciso momento.

― ¿Qué cosa es? ―preguntó Flora hipnotizada por los ojos azules profundos de él.

― ¿Te molesta si te beso? ―y lo hizo antes de que Flora siquiera pudiera responder, sintió tanto, tanto y cómo nunca había sentido con Krystal.

Después de un rato se separaron y Flora miró los labios masculinos un poco rojos ―Para nada.

* * *

 **P.D.:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, sé que va rápido, pero como es una historia corta todo irá a un ritmo más acelerado.

 **P.D.2:** Si alguna de aquí está siguiendo "Como Soy" lamento demorarme tanto en actualizarlo, pero me robaron mi computadora y el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tenía listo se perdió para siempre :( y la verdad como lo he vuelto a escribir no me ha gustado porque obviamente no es lo mismo a comparación del original, así que estoy modifique y modifique partes, espero sean pacientes. Este fic también ya lo tenía listo pero pues tuve que volverlo hacer, no quedó como el primero pero la verdad no me quejo.

Un beso!


	2. Segunda Parada

**N/A: B** ueno, ya vine más pronto de lo que pensaba porque ando súper inspirada en esta historia, entonces los capítulos apartes de largos serán rápidos de actualizar :3.

 **Reviews.**

 _Cute Cupcake: Thank you so much! I understand that feeling of reading in another language beacuse there is a loooooot of fanfics about Helia/Flora in English and a few in Spanish, but that helps me practice my English, so... it's okay, btw any questions you have with any phrase, word or context ask me with confidence! Hope to read you again!_

 _Cereza Prohibida: ¡Te juro que tus megas reviews me hacen la vida enterita, los amo! Y bueno, antes que nada yo sé que a esas personas les irá de la fregada por atreverse a tomar cosas ajenas (tengo el pensamiento de que fue mi vecino) y ahora ya sé que todo lo tengo que guardar en otro lugar seguro u.u Y bueno, yendo con respecto al fic, me leíste la mente completamente con lo del filtro vintage, así exactito me lo imagino todo, jajajajaja. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas captado el ambiente, y bueno aquí Helia dejará de ser tan serio y Flora seguirá tímida pero ya no tanto :B Yo también he leído bastantes historias oscuras de ellos, de hecho son las únicas en español y son muy dark, de hecho empecé a escribir una así, pero faltará mucho para que la de a conocer y tal vez la publique en inglés, pero por ahora seguiré siendo feliz publicando cosas bonitas y románticas de ellos. ¡Te mando un abrazote!_

 _Enjooooooy it!_

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARADA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

Flora despertó gracias a la luz matutina, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a sí misma recargada en la ventana de su asiento como piloto, intentó moverse un poco pero no pudo porque un peso extra en sus piernas se lo impedía, era la cabeza de Helia que se había acomodado a media noche tranquilamente en ella para dormir.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente al verlo recordando el beso que ambos habían compartido.

 _~Flashback~_

― _Para nada._

 _Helia sonrió y la volvió a besar con un poco más de confianza, atreviéndose a colocar una mano en la mejilla derecha de ella para acercarla a él y profundizar más el beso._

 _Sus respiraciones empezaron a tornarse más pesadas y el aire comenzó a faltar entre ambos, pero eso no les importó en lo absoluto, el beso era tan deleitante que lo que menos querían era separarse a causa del aire. Flora fue la primera en sentir que necesitaba respirar en ese momento así que se separó de Helia para recobrar el aliento._

― _¿Por qué? ―preguntó Helia queriendo saber qué lo impulsó a tomar esa decisión de besarla._

― _¿Te arrepientes? ―Flora miró confusión en los ojos de él junto con algo más que no supo descifrar._

 _Helia negó con la cabeza ―No me refiero a eso, te podría seguir besando en este mismo momento ―declaró mirándola a los ojos. ―Pero no entiendo por qué contigo fue tan diferente que con ella ―cuestionó refiriéndose a Krystal._

 _La morena miró sus labios y después los ojos de él ―No lo sé. Tendrías que preguntarle a mi abuela, tal vez._

 _Helia sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acercarse a Flora ―Eso haré ―volvió a unir sus labios con los femeninos pero ahora en un beso más corto. ―Descansemos por ahora._

 _Ella aceptó la propuesta de Helia recargándose en el pecho masculino, él la abrazó sintiendo una extraña comodidad y familiaridad._

 _Cuando dormía así con Krystal sentía que abrazaba un cuerpo frío, pero Flora al contrario desprendía vitalidad por donde quiera que fuese. En cuanto llegara a Linphea buscaría a su ex novia para agradecerle por todo lo que habían vivido y despedirse de ella._

 _Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir una relación de años por una conocida de apenas dos días, ¿así se sentía el estar enamorado de verdad?_

 _~Flashback end~_

Flora soltó una pequeña risa al haber hecho memoria de lo que había ocurrido, había sido muy atrevido de su parte el besar a un casi desconocido, pero sinceramente no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

―Con que has despertado ―habló Miele y Flora inmediatamente volteó para verla recargada en el asiento delantero mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a ella y a un Helia dormido.

―Buenos días Mie ―saludó la morena intentando hacer una charla rápida y evitar el tema con su hermanita.

Miele adivinó las acciones de su hermana y no se dejó ganar ―Así que anoche Helia y tú tuvieron mucha diversión.

― ¿Qué? No…

La pelirroja rio ―No me puedes mentir a mi Flo, te conozco tan bien.

Flora hiso una mueca infantil ― ¿Viste algo?

―No mucho en realidad ―contestó la menor de las Welch subiendo y bajando los hombros restándole importancia. ―Sólo vi como ustedes dos se pasaban saliva y esas cosas grotescas de los adultos.

Flora le dio un leve pellizco en la mejilla a su hermana menor ―Pensé que estabas dormida.

― ¡Lo estaba! ―exclamó Miele. ―Pero sus besos ruidosos me despertaron.

La morena abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien más le ganó ―Supongo que debemos asegurarnos que para la próxima no hagamos tanto ruido ―Helia abrió los ojos para mirar a Flora y después a Miele que le sonrió en complicidad.

―Mejor sólo salgan de la camioneta cuando sus instintos carnales los llamen ―propuso Miele mientras se dirigía a la nevera portátil que poseían. ―Hermanita, ya sólo nos quedan frutas en almíbar y un poco de mermelada.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó asomándose a la nevera y percatándose de que su hermana menor tenía razón. La comida ya se había acabado. Como llevaban contado no había esperado encontrar a Helia en el camino, aun así no podía dejar a su pequeña hermana sin desayuno. ―Está bien, ya estamos cerca de la gasolinera, tomaremos algo allí.

La pequeña Miele aceptó con ganas, pues el mismo sándwich de mermelada por días ya la había fastidiado.

― ¿Cuánto falta? ―cuestionó Helia.

―Esa montaña está cerca de la gasolinera, yo calculo unos veinticinco minutos ―respondió Flora con una sonrisa dispuesta a encender el motor pero la mano de él en su pierna la detuvo.

―Yo lo haré, he descansado lo suficiente, anda déjame a mí ―dijo casi en orden tratando de moverla por debajo y el pasándose al lado del conductor por encima.

Flora se movió y dejó a Helia en el asiento del conductor, él entonces puso el vehículo en marcha.

 **II**

Pasaron alrededor del tiempo dicho por la morena cuando entraron a la gasolinera y le pusieron el combustible necesario a la furgoneta, no había sido demasiado puesto que su colorido vehículo era bastante ahorrador y Flora le agradecía internamente a su padre haberle conseguido una camioneta tan resistente y leal.

Miele se dirigió al baño mientras Flora checaba que todo estuviera en orden con su motor y Helia llamaba por teléfono para reportar su auto descompuesto en la carretera.

Flora sacó el dinero para pagar por el combustible y se quedó contando cuánto sobraba, con el dinero que aún tenía podía pagarle un buen desayuno a su hermana y comprar unas pocas cosas para el camino, pues ya no quedaba demasiado trayecto y si bien les iba llegarían mañana al atardecer.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Helia regresando hacia ella.

Flora se volteó para el chico ―Sí, todo está bien.

― ¡Vamos Flo, tengo hambre! ―la menor de las Welch agitó su mano indicándoles a los dos adultos que entraran en la pequeña cafetería de paso.

Los tres entraron en aquel lugar e inmediatamente les dieron una mesa y sus respectivos tres menús. Flora tomó asiento del lado de la ventana y Helia junto a ella, Miele se sentó frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar Mie? ―preguntó Flora con una sonrisa sin molestarse en ver el menú.

Miele revisó todo el menú y no supo qué pedir, todo se veía bastante bueno ―Tal vez un omelette de champiñones y queso ―contestó feliz a su hermana mientras veía distraída una rockola que adornaba el lugar. ―Iré a ver eso Flo, ordena por mí.

Flora asintió y una mesera se acercó hacia ellos ― ¿Qué les puedo traer?

Helia fue el primero en hablar ―Hot cakes y jugo, y para las señoritas…

―Un omelette de champiñones con queso y un jugo, yo sólo quiero un café ―pidió sonriendo.

El chico la volteó a ver y frunció el ceño, ¿no comería nada ella?

La mesera anotó los pedidos y se marchó.

― ¿No vas a comer? ―preguntó Helia con tono serio.

La morena lo miró y después miró hacia donde su hermanita estaba aún viendo la rockola y hablando con un señor mayor que al parecer le estaba contando del artefacto.

―Prefiero que ella lo haga ―le contestó con simpleza mientras recibía su taza de café y le ponía crema y azúcar.

―Flora… ―Helia tomó una de las manos femeninas para darle un suave beso. ― ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan noble como tú?

Ella sonrió y se dejó seguir acariciando por él ―No es nobleza Helia, es amor ―aseguró ella.

El chico de cabello largo sonrió ante la respuesta de la ojijade ―Ambas son muy afortunadas de tenerse.

La mesera llegó en ese momento con lo que habían ordenado y Miele se apareció como por obra de magia.

―Se ve delicioso Flo, ¿tú qué pediste? ―preguntó la menor con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana no tenía ningún plato, ya se imaginaba algo así cuando antes la vio contando dinero. Su carita se tornó triste mirando a Flora que sólo la miraba con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Helia entonces sonrió y le pasó su plato a Flora que se sorprendió un poco ―Tu hermana pidió esto, pero creo que se olvidaron de lo mío, iré a recordarle a la señorita.

Él se levantó de la mesa dejando a las dos hermanas. Miele sonrió enormemente y con tranquilidad empezó a comer.

Flora miró el desayuno y luego a Helia que le pedía a la mesera otra orden y sonrió, cuando Helia le habló por primera vez de una forma tan ruda inmediatamente pensó que era una de esas personas prepotentes que mirarían abajo a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en su camino. Pero en realidad era un chico bastante amable y dulce. Todo un caballero y además besaba tan bien.

―Parece que te sacaste la lotería Flo ―dijo Miele mientras terminaba de pasarse el bocado. ―Supongo que a esto se refería la abuela cuando dijo que nuestro viaje estaría lleno de sorpresas.

La morena cortó un pedazo su desayuno ―A veces la abuela tiene un buen ojo al futuro.

Helia regresó con las hermanas con otro plato para él ― ¿Hablaban de mí?

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―preguntó Flora riendo.

―No lo sé, soy atractivo según tú ―le respondió Helia queriendo que la morena se sonrojara y así lo hizo.

Miele se rio ante la reacción de su hermana ―Lo mejor de Flora es que no puede disimular cuando alguien la avergüenza.

La plática siguió muy amena entre los tres hasta que pidieron la cuenta y la señorita encargada se las hizo llegar regalándoles un folleto también ―Este día habrá una feria a una hora de trayecto de aquí rumbo a Linphea ―informó y Miele leyó el folleto emocionada.

― ¡Vamos Flo! Por favor, por favor, por favor ―suplicó la menor

La morena torció la boca, no podía negarse ante la mirada suplicante de la pelirroja, pero en las ferias siempre era la misma historia, Miele o ella veían muchas cosas bonitas que les gustaría comprarse pero nunca podían darse el lujo de comprar muchas cosas pues ahorrar era su prioridad ―En otra ocasión Mie, Helia seguramente ya lleva prisa.

―Por mi está bien, también me gustaría ir a esa feria.

Miele gritó emocionada y la mesera les sonrió agradablemente ―Esa feria es muy famosa entre los visitantes que vienen por estos rumbos, no se arrepentirán.

Flora agradeció sacando dinero pero cuando se dio cuenta Helia ya estaba pagando por todo ―Pero…

―Ya está todo, vayamos ―dijo él levantándose y estirando a ambas manos para ayudar a las hermanas a levantarse.

Las dos hermanas recibieron gustosas la ayuda; los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al lugar en donde habían dejado la furgoneta, Miele fue la primera en subir aun emocionada por el hecho de que irían a la feria.

―Gracias por eso, te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda ―dijo Flora deteniendo su andar pasos antes de la camioneta.

Helia negó con la cabeza riendo ―Creo que ya sé cómo me lo puedes pagar ―Flora movió ligeramente su cabeza en señal de duda pero toda pregunta se esfumó cuando Helia pegó sus labios con los suyos tomando el mentón de ella y rememorando el beso que ayer se habían dado. ―Tendré que hacer eso más seguido para que quedes endeudada conmigo.

Flora se sonrojó y le sonrió a Helia dándole un leve golpe en el pecho ―Aprovechado.

Él rio y pasó una mano por la cintura de Flora comenzado a caminar y abrirle la puerta del asiento copiloto para que subiera y después de eso él se dirigió al asiento conductor para emprender la marcha.

 **III**

Llegaron a la feria de la que tanto les habían hablado; Helia estacionó la furgoneta en el lugar correspondiente a los vehículos y bajó de esta siendo imitada por las hermanas Welch.

―Así que esto es una feria de pueblo ―susurró Helia viendo diversos puestos de mucha comida y algunos juegos de destreza en el lugar.

Flora se rio ― ¿Pensabas que sería una feria con juegos mecánicos como los de la ciudad? ―preguntó sosteniendo a su hermana menor de la mano.

―Quizá… ―asintió él. ―Pero esta se ve bastante agradable.

―Lo es, en Linphea a veces hacemos mini ferias como una de las actividades recreativas propuestas por la alcaldesa ―informó Miele jalando a Flora para empezar a ver los puestos de ahí.

Los tres visitantes empezaron a curiosear en los puestos y se sorprendieron al ver más gente de la que creían, eran los turistas que iban y venían de Linphea, al parecer entonces la feria era todo un éxito.

―Todo huele bastante bien ―dijo Flora sintiendo que aun podía comer muchas cosas de ahí pero detuvo su instinto glotón por el bien de su monedero.

― ¡Flo, mira ese unicornio! ―gritó la pelirroja emocionada viendo el enorme peluche que colgaba en uno de los puestos.

El señor que atendía el lugar vio lo emocionada que estaba la niña para ofrecérselo ―Llévatelo por sólo diecisiete monedas de oro princesa.

― ¿Diecisiete? ―preguntó Flora sacando las monedas que tenía, contaba con once monedas de oro, ocho de plata y veinte de bronce, frunció los labios en señal de decepción, no se lo podía comprar a Miele y se sintió muy mal, sabía que a su hermanita menor le encantaban los unicornios, pues se la pasaba pintando esas criaturas en sus cuadernos e incluso en un cumpleaños de la morena, la menor le regaló un unicornio que había hecho de madera, era precioso.

Miele se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado, así que desistió de la idea ―Está bien Flora, no es algo que realmente necesito.

El chico sonrió de lado, le agradaba mucho que la pelirroja fuese tan madura y entendiera a la perfección la situación de su familia, pero él no se quedaría atrás y sacó su cartera ― ¿Dijo diecisiete verdad? ―el vendedor asintió a la suma dicha.

Y antes de que Helia pudiera decir algo más la morena lo interrumpió ― ¡Espera! ―pidió ella tomando una mano de él. ―Ya pagaste nuestro desayuno y tampoco nos gusta estar pidiendo, déjame a mí.

Miele y Helia se voltearon a ver a la morena buscando algo en particular y al parecer lo encontró: En las ferias siempre había un juego en particular el cual consistía en terminarse lo más rápido que podían tres tarros de cerveza en el menor tiempo posible, el premio consistía en cincuenta monedas de oro. La morena sonrió feliz y se dirigió corriendo al puesto no sin antes mirar al vendedor ―Ese peluche será mío así que no lo venda.

La hermana menor y el chico la siguieron hasta su destino percatándose de que se estaba inscribiendo.

―Es una de las primeras veces que veo a una jovencita como tú inscribirse a este tipo de concursos, ¿crees poder ganarles a todos esos viejos borrachos? ―indicó señalando a cuatro hombres fornidos de diferentes edades.

Ella los miró y después al vendedor ―No sé si pueda ganarles señor, pero de que voy a intentarlo no tenga la menor duda.

El hombre del concurso le sonrió amistosamente y le indicó que se colocara al lado del último hombre de la fila.

Los otros cuatro la miraron de arriba para abajo, dos de ellos muy morbosamente, el otro con cara de burla y el último prefirió ignorarla. Helia vio con repulsión a los dos hombres que miraban a Flora como un pedazo más de carne para devorar.

Flora se sintió al principio incómoda, pero Miele le dio ánimos y eso la tranquilizó.

―Muy bien jugadores ―empezó a decir el dueño del juego. ―Aquí no hay reglas más que terminarse esos enormes tarros llenos de cerveza si se quieren llevar esas cincuenta monedas de oro a casa.

Los cuatro hombres sonrieron confiados y Flora roló los ojos ―Machistas ―murmuró para después mirar a Helia que le sonreía encantadoramente, ella le correspondió y le levantó un pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

― ¿Preparados jugadores?

La gente se empezó a aglomerar más y más en frente de los retadores y comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir.

― ¡Vamos Flo! ―gritó Miele emocionada.

― ¡Comiencen! ―indicó el retador e inmediatamente los cuatro hombres y Flora tomaron el primer tarro.

Uno de los hombres morbosos terminó su primera cerveza sonriendo con confianza y tomando el segundo tarro, pero esa confianza se esfumó cuando vio que la morena también ya iba por la segunda cerveza.

Helia veía todo maravillado, ¿quién pensaría que Flora sería tan buena bebedora? La gente también susurraba cosas y empezaban a animar a la chica.

Flora se terminó la segunda ronda y fue por la última sintiéndose ya un poco mareada, pues la cerveza era de las fuertes y el tarro de los más grandes que haya visto. Tomando el tercer tarro miró de reojo a sus contrincantes, dos iban a penas a la mitad del segundo mientras el otro iba a la par de ella, se dio prisa bebiéndose todo tan rápido como pudo.

El hombre morboso terminó su tarro y lo alzó victorioso al mismo tiempo que Flora lo hizo, la diferencia era que Flora se había pasado toda la cerveza y el hombre aún la tenía en la boca, lo cual hizo al dueño del concurso terminar la competencia y declarar a la morena como campeona.

Flora brincó de la emoción sonriendo y aceptando la bolsita con las monedas de oro ― ¡Muchas gracias! ―dijo un poco torpe a causa de su recién ebriedad.

―Eres una muchachita interesante ―dijo el dueño. ―Espero verte para la próxima feria.

La morena se rio y bajó con dificultad del estrado en donde se había llevado a cabo la competencia para ir con Helia y Miele quienes la esperaban debajo de este para sostenerla por si se llegaba a tropezar.

― ¡Ve por ese unicornio hermanita! ―dijo eufórica entregándole el dinero a Miele quien asintió contenta y echó a correr para el puesto del peluche.

―Eso fue increíble Flora ―felicitó Helia mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie colocando su mano en la cintura de ella y abrazándola.

― ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Fue fantástico! ―la morena rio apoyándose en Helia.

Helia se iba a marchar con ella en brazos pero notó que el hombre que había quedado en segundo lugar miraba con furia a la morena y no pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba ― ¡Imbécil! Si la próxima vez te encuentro mirando de una forma tan desagradable a MÍ novia te voy a romper las bolas.

El hombre no creyó que el chico Knightly fuera pareja de la chica así que mejor decidió irse.

― ¿Tuya? ―preguntó Flora riendo y sujetando el cuello masculino cuando él la cargó de forma matrimonial.

Él sonrió ―Sí, mía, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

―No, no, no… creo que no ―canturreó ella en su estado de ebriedad.

Miele se acercó a ellos con el enorme muñeco entre brazos, casi era de la altura de la pelirroja ―Lo tengo Flo ―mostró contenta el premio y decidió darle a guardar el dinero a Helia al ver el estado de ebriedad de su hermana. ―Muchas gracias hermana, te quiero mucho.

La menor de las Welch abrazó a la mayor como pudo, pues debido a que estaba siendo cargada no pudo hacerlo bien.

―Lo que sea por mi hermanita ―susurró Flora.

Helia y Miele comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la camioneta, la niña de trece años abrió la puerta trasera para que el chico pudiera recostar a su hermana, Helia subió y se acomodó sentándose al lado de ella.

―Si quieres puedes seguir disfrutando la feria, yo me quedaré con Flora ―informó Helia entregándole otras quince monedas de oro por si quería comprar algo y ella aceptó gustosa cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta y prometiendo no tardarse.

Flora se empezó a reír en cuanto Miele se fue ―Hace años que no me ponía ebria ―contó acariciando el cabello masculino. ―La última vez terminé rodando en el piso al lado de mi padre y el sheriff Codatorta.

― ¿Hablas de esa vez en el festival del cual me contó Miele?

La morena soltó una carcajada ― ¡Exacto! Esa niña es una habladora ―ella se sentó para quedar a la altura de Helia que la miraba fijamente. ― ¿Te he dicho que eres muy guapo?

―Directamente no ―respondió él sonriendo y acariciándole una mejilla.

Flora se acercó más y más a él ―Lo eres y muchísimo ―la morena estampó sus labios con los de Helia de una manera torpe al principio pero él la fue guiando hasta alcanzar un buen ritmo.

Ella lo agarró del cuello para acercarlo más y se fue recostando en las cobijas que previamente su hermana había extendido, Helia se dejó llevar hasta quedar recostado encima de ella sin dejar de besarla y sintiendo el sabor del alcohol que emanaba de sus rosados labios, con una mano empezó a acariciar la pierna de la chica por debajo de su falda.

Flora dirigió ahora sus besos al cuello masculino aferrándose a la espalda de él no queriendo soltarlo jamás. Helia no se preocupaba si era correcto o no estar con ella se esa manera ya que debido a la ebriedad de la chica obviamente no pensaba adecuadamente y sabía que en sus cinco sentidos ella no haría eso, o al menos no en ese momento.

Pero quiso no pensar en eso por el momento y disfrutar de los húmedos besos de la morena en su cuello, se sentía tan bien… pero de un momento a otro dejó de sentir los cálidos besos de ella. Volteó a verla y se encontró con que estaba dormida, Helia dejó escapar una risa burlona para él mismo ―Grandioso, esto tendrá que ir a tu libro de anécdotas vergonzosas, Flora.

La acomodó bien en las cobijas y la tapó con otra más ligera, pues hacía un poco de calor y se quedó viéndola dormir.

 **IV**

Miele regresó tan pronto como había prometido, sólo dio un recorrido rápido en la feria y vio unos cuantos espectáculos, deseó que su hermana hubiera estado con ella pero no podía pedir demasiado, gracias a su enorme unicornio Flora había ganado una borrachera increíble.

―Ya estoy aquí ―mencionó la pelirroja abriendo la puerta trasera de la furgoneta viendo a Flora dormida y a Helia leyendo uno de los libros que siempre cargaban para el camino. ―Espero que mañana siga bien.

Helia cerró el libro y le sonrió ―Adelantemos más camino, anda, ve de copiloto.

Miele asintió y cerró la puerta dejando una bolsa en la nevera ―Compré algo para los tres cuando tengamos sed, me dijeron que son muy ricos.

―Estupendo ―él le acarició la cabeza a Miele como muestra de afecto.

Ambos se acomodaron en los asientos de adelante con Flora tranquilamente dormida en la parte trasera. El trayecto continuó con una Miele que canturreaba cualquier canción que se le viniera a la mente hasta que decidió mejor preguntarle ciertas dudas que tenía a Helia ― ¿Irás con mi hermana en serio o sólo te gustó para un rato?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Helia y miró de reojo a la pelirroja que miraba el camino ― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tú le gustas a Flora, eso es muy obvio ―comenzó la explicación. ―Y creo que a ti también te gusta ella, pero vas por tu ex, entonces…

―Tengo tu punto, como le dije a tu hermana creí que amaba a Krystal pero no es así, entonces sólo hablaré con ella para no acabar en malos términos, ya que sigue siendo una muy querida amiga mía desde que tengo uso de razón. Sin embargo no puedo decir que amo a Flora porque aún es muy pronto ―dijo siendo realista con él mismo. ―Pero sí puedo decir que arriesgaré todo por conocerla más y en un futuro tener algo.

Miele sonrió contenta, Helia le agradaba y estaba segura de que él podía hacer feliz a Flora y ayudarla a cumplir sus metas ― ¿Entonces debería empezar a llamarte cuñado?

Helia rio ― ¿Por qué no?

―Eres un buen chico Helia, estoy segura de que tú y mi hermana harán una hermosa pareja, lo presiento.

― ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos como tu abuela?

Miele subió y bajó los hombros ―Eso es lo que dicen.

―Entonces todo estará bien si tú lo dices.

La pelirroja asintió y sacó un disco que tenía guardado en la guantera del carro para colocarlo.

 **V**

La ojijade frunció el ceño y soltó un quejido tapándose los ojos, la luz era demasiada y le molestaba, recordaba haber bebido como si estuviera festejando su victoria de los siete pies con la gente de Linphea, afortunadamente no le dolía la cabeza y eso ya era ganancia.

―Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Flo ―saludó Miele recostada a su lado.

Flora se levantó un poco apenas y vio a Helia conduciendo ― ¿Qué hora es?

―Las tres y veinte de la tarde ―contestó Helia checando su reloj de pulsera.

―Oh, pensé que había dormido más tiempo ―dijo la morena soltando un pequeño bostezo.

Miele se rio ―Pero son las tres y veinte de la tarde del día siguiente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dormí tanto?

―Es normal ―respondió el chico. ―Te acostabas tarde y te levantabas muy temprano para seguir conduciendo, necesitabas descansar.

―Y de hecho en tan sólo una hora más de camino llegaremos a casa, ¡ya quiero ver a mamá, papá, la abuela y hasta a Amarok!

Flora le sonrió y se levantó con un poco de dificultad para pasarse al asiento del copiloto ― ¿Por qué hay tanto sol?

―Miele de la maleta negra pequeña en una de las bolsas laterales hay unos lentes de sol, dáselos a Flora por favor.

La menor asintió buscando tales objetos y se los entregó a Flora para que esta se los pusiera inmediatamente ―Gracias.

―En verdad mueres cuando estás ebria ―se burló Helia.

―Ya me hubiera gustado verte en mi situación ―dijo Flora bajando el vidrió de su ventana para que le entrara un poco de aire fresco.

Helia vio como el viento revoloteaba los cabellos chocolates de la chica, era una imagen preciosa ―Hubiera aguantado más que tú.

―Lo dudo demasiado joven Knightly ―retó inocentemente la morena sacando un brazo para sentir el fresco viento.

― ¿Por qué no hacen una competencia entre ustedes cuando lleguemos a Linphea? ―propuso la menor riéndose de lo infantiles que se veían ambos adultos.

―Me parece una buena idea ―concordó Helia viendo a la pelirroja por el retrovisor.

Flora sólo asintió aceptando el reto y se dejó consentir por el aliento de la naturaleza.

El chico Knightly no lo pudo resistir y colocó una mano en la pierna izquierda de ella utilizando sólo la otra para maniobrar el volante. A la morena no le molestó en lo absoluto y simplemente sonrió dejándose llevar no sin antes sonrojarse.

Transcurrió aproximadamente una hora y un poco más antes de entrar al pueblo de Linphea; Flora ya había tomado el volante pues Helia no sabría qué dirección tomar, y no es que el pueblo fuera grande, sino que tenía muchas calles enredosas.

Llegando finalmente a una linda casa de tamaño mediano con dos pisos y bastante colorida gracias a las flores que la rodeaban. Flora detuvo la furgoneta ―Hemos llegado a casa.

―Es muy linda su casa ―dijo Helia abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta y bajando.

Miele corrió directamente a la puerta para tocar el timbre y unos ladridos no se hicieron esperar.

―Mis papás le han puesto mucho empeño a esta casa ―contó Flora acercándose a él y esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

Unos escasos momentos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un enorme perro café con blanco, Amarok, el fiel amigo de Miele y Flora.

― ¡Amarok! ―saludó la pelirroja contenta de verlo nuevamente y abrazándolo.

El perro después de darle unas cuantas lamidas a Miele fue directamente a Flora ―Espera Amarok, no, no, no ―pero la verdad es que él no era muy obediente así que le saltó a Flora lamiendo su cara y haciendo que esta cayera.

―Amarok está muy contento de verte, hija ―una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos salió de la casa, era muy parecida a Flora y detrás de él salió un hombre alto de casi la misma edad que la mujer y que era parecido a Miele.

―Y nosotros también estamos felices de verlas a las… ¿tres? ―dijo el hombre un poco extrañado de ver al chico desconocido para él que ayudaba a Flora a levantarse.

Flora se encaminó a su padre para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla y repetir la misma acción con su madre ―Mamá, papá, él es Helia Knightly. Tuvo problemas con su automóvil en el camino y como se dirigía a Linphea ofrecí a traerlo con nosotras ―explicó y luego se dirigió al chico. ―Helia, ellos son mis padres, Rollos y Alyssa Welch.

―Es un placer conocerlos ―Helia estrechó de la mano a ambos adultos y saludó con mucho respeto. ―Le debo mucho a Flora y a Miele, ambas son muy buenas personas.

―El placer es nuestro ―respondió Alyssa sonriente, ahora el chico sabía de dónde habían heredado Flora y Miele tan encantadora sonrisa.

―Menos mal no eres un amor de verano de Flora como en esas películas ―mencionó Rollos riendo y luego lo miró seriamente. ― ¿Oh si lo eres?

Helia se puso un poco nervioso recordando los besos que había compartido con Flora antes y no supo que decir hasta que Miele habló.

―Papi, Helia no es el amor de verano de Flo, es su futuro novio ―dijo haciendo que su hermana mayor se sonrojara.

―Menos mal… ¿Qué? ―preguntó el padre de ambas hermanas con una expresión de sorpresa.

―Eh yo… ―Helia fue interrumpido por una tercera voz antes de poder decir algo a su favor.

― ¡Qué apuesto muchacho! ―exclamó una mujer de edad avanzada pero que se veía bastante bien conservada, llevaba un largo vestido rosa y su cabello gris recogido en un sofisticado peinado.

Flora y Miele fueron a su encuentro y la abrazaron ― ¡Abuela!

Con que ella era la famosa abuela de las hermanas ―Es un placer señora ―saludó Helia dirigiéndose a ella y estrechando su mano, pero inmediatamente la mujer lo jaló para verlo más de cerca y comenzó a tocarle el rostro.

―Tiene muy buen cutis, es atractivo y se ve saludable, qué buen partido encontraste cariño ―le dijo la mujer a Flora.

Flora apenas sonrió avergonzada de las actitudes de su abuela y miró a Helia ―Ella es nuestra abuela, Eldora Welch, y como te dije es una persona un poco extrovertida.

―Cariño también tiene un buen trasero ―mencionó Eldora viendo a Helia de todas partes.

Él, un poco incómodo, sólo se rio deseando que la mujer lo dejara de acosar.

―Mamá deja al chico ―pidió Rollos. ―En ese caso yo soy el que lo tengo que examinar; tú y yo tendremos una charla de hombres antes de decidir si mi bebé podrá salir contigo.

Alyssa soltó una risa e interrumpió el alboroto ―Antes de que eso suceda deberían ir a darse un baño ―sugirió a los tres recién llegaos. ―Flora y Miele pueden darse una ducha en el baño de nuestro cuarto y enséñenle a Helia en dónde está el otro para que también pueda bañarse.

Ambas asintieron y fueron por sus maletas, Helia tomó sus cosas y se dirigió con las hermanas.

Al parecer esa tarde sería larga.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ;3**


	3. Tercer Parada

**N/A: H** ola! Hemos llegado al tercer capítulo! Les digo que ando muy inspirada con esta bonita historia que creo que es la más "cursi" por así decirlo que he escrito en general y me va gustando mucho, además de que la pareja es bueno, dulzura andante.

Cereza Prohibida: De cierta manera yo también estoy acostumbrada al drama, es que ¿qué es la vida sin drama? xD sin embargo siempre es bueno intentar nuevas cosas y para ser de mis primeras historias sin drama, me gusta cómo va quedando. La verdad es que sí estoy pensando en poner aunque sea un lime 7u7 al público lo que pida, jajajaja (y sí, Helia es un aprovechado, pobre Flora... quisiera ser Flora xD). Y no te preocupes yo le doy forma a tu review xD TuT es hermoso por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de poner tan hermosas palabras, créeme que en verdad por eso es que me inspiro tanto :D ¡Te mando un abrazote y besos!

 _Let's read._

* * *

 **TERCER PARADA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LLEGANDO A CASA**

 **I**

Ambas hermanas entraron en su hogar guiando a Helia que detallaba la casa, no era más grande que la suya, eso era seguro, pero era una casa en verdad muy hermosa. Se veía bastante elegante con los tonos blancos de los muebles con detalles cafés y algunos cuadros de flores colgados en ciertas partes.

Las tres personas subieron las escaleras de la casa llegando a un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una última hasta el fondo.

―Estas dos puertas de la derecha son las habitaciones de mis padres y de la abuela ―explicó Flora deteniendo su andar. ―Las de la izquierda son la mía y la de Miele y hasta el fondo está el baño.

Miele abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda ―Voy a sacar mis cosas y me meteré primero a duchar, te espero Flo.

La mayor asintió y abrió la puerta de su habitación invitando a Helia a pasar. Él la siguió y sonrió al ver el cuarto de ella, no era grande pero tampoco pequeño y estaba pintado de blanco con una única pared de fondo pintada de verde, un escritorio con varios libros en él y una silla acomodada, el tocador con unas cuantas cosas femeninas ahí, la cama estaba pegada a la pared que estaba pintada de verde y que tenía una ventana la cual daba vista al jardín de la casa. La colcha de ella era blanca con flores rosas, el armario estaba en frente de la cama. Finalmente vio un unicornio de madera, seguramente el que Miele le dijo que le había regalado a Flora como maseta para sus plantas. Se veía muy encantadora la habitación.

―Deja tus cosas aquí ―dijo Flora abriendo las puertas de su armario e indicándole que las dejara dentro de este.

Helia las guardó y luego se le quedó viendo a Flora ―Este lugar es maravilloso.

La morena le sonrió ―Afortunadamente en Linphea con nuestros sueldos podemos vivir bien, sin embargo todo es muy diferente cuando vamos a Magix.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y dejó entrar a Alyssa ―Esperamos que tu estancia aquí se placentera Helia, no sé si ya tengas un lugar en el cual quedarte ―dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija y abrazándola.

Él se quedó pensativo, pensaba buscar un hotel en cuanto llegara antes de que Flora lo encontrara ―Buscaré un lugar en el cual quedarme ―aseguró él para no incomodar a la familia.

―Para nada ―dijo otra voz, Eldora entrando a la habitación. ―Quédate aquí, no tendremos cuarto para invitados, pero te puedes quedar en el cuarto de mi flor de primavera.

La madre de las hermanas le sonrió y asintió ―La abuela tiene razón, te quedas aquí y Flora puede dormir con Miele, ¿qué les parece?

―Si Helia no tiene ningún inconveniente por mí está bien ―dijo contenta la morena.

―Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad ―agradeció el chico sintiéndose confortado.

―No tienes qué agradecer ―dijo Alyssa colocándole una mano en el hombro del chico y sonriendo con ternura, Helia entonces descubrió que la mujer era muy maternal. ―Dense prisa en bañarse para que cuando bajen la comida siga caliente ―la madre de Flora entonces salió de la habitación.

―Es una fortuna que hayamos llegado en domingo ―comentó Flora a su abuela tomando sus cosas para baño.

La mujer mayor asintió ―Tienes razón cariño, a propósito hice un postre delicioso que les encantará ―la mujer caminó hacia la salida. ―Helia, si quieres te puedes bañar con Flora, así será más rápido.

Helia soltó una risa nerviosa y Flora se puso colorada. Eldora salió de la habitación riendo.

―Ignora eso ―la morena abrió su clóset para sacar un vestido y se agachó para tomar unas sandalias. ―Te dije que mi abuela estaba un poco loca.

Helia rio y se acercó a la chica hasta quedar en frente de ella cuando se levantó estando a escasos centímetros ―No me parece tan mala idea ―susurró el chico en los labios femeninos.

―Helia… ―el beso no tardó en ejecutarse, fue lento y placentero.

― ¡Flora! ―gritó el padre de la morena desde afuera subiendo las escaleras.

Ambos se separaron y Flora le sonrió para tomar sus cosas e irse a bañar ―Ya sabes en dónde está el baño, siéntete en confianza ―dijo mientras salía de la habitación y le hablaba a su padre. ― ¿Qué ocurre papi?

―La alcaldesa llamó, dijo que quería verte porque era importante y que fueras en cuanto te desocuparas ―escuchó Helia lo que Rollos le decía a la ojijade.

―Bien, gracias papá ―escuchó una puerta cerrarse y a Rollos bajar las escaleras.

Helia tomó las cosas necesarias y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

 **II**

El chico Knightly salió del baño con un cambio de atuendo, dejó ese elegante traje por algo más cómodo como un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con una camisa de cuadros azul y blanca por encima y finalmente botas tipo montaña color café.

Entró al cuarto de Flora no sin antes tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante". Helia entró en la habitación para ver a la morena colocándose sus habituales arracadas doradas y sus miles de pulseras. Se veía realmente bonita con ese vestido blanco de tirantes y escote en forma de corazón el cual no llegaba más debajo de sus rodillas y que tenía pequeñas flores amarillas estampadas ―Creo que tu cabello es tan largo como el mío ―comentó ella levantándose de la silla de su tocador. ―Ven déjame ayudarte.

Helia se dirigió hacia ella saliendo de su ensoñación y se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba Flora ―Te ves muy bonita ―elogió él con honestidad.

El habitual sonrojo de Flora se hizo presente ―Es porque me bañé después de tantos días ―bromeó secando el cabello de Helia con una toalla para después tomar un frasco. ― ¿Has probado el aceite de coco? ―preguntó casualmente.

― ¿Acaso soy tan delicioso que me piensas cocinar con aceite y después comerme? Porque sería una experiencia maravillosa ―cuestionó riendo y viendo la cara de la morena con sus mejillas rojizas.

―Hablo en serio ―jadeó como en un berrinche.

Helia subió una ceja ―Yo también.

Flora le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a el chico para después destapar el frasco ―Te lo voy a colocar de todas maneras.

El chico sintió las suaves manos de la morena por todo su cabello y se relajó ―Tienes unas manos muy delicadas ―dijo casualmente.

La ojijade sonrió y después comenzó a cepillar el cabello de él suavemente, lo tenía tan sedoso incluso sin el dichoso aceite, le encantaba sentir esas hebras suaves entre sus dedos. Después de eso tomó la secadora y siguió con su labor en el cabello de Helia. Cuando terminó tomó una liga blanca y se la ató en la típica forma en la cual él siempre la llevaba ―Listo ―Flora tomó la toalla usada con anterioridad y la colgó en un lugar correspondiente.

Helia se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia ella y cuando llegó la tomó por la cintura haciendo que girara hacia él y capturó sus labios en un suave beso.

¿Cuántas veces ya se habían besado y por qué la necesidad de estar haciéndolo siempre? Era muy adictivo probar sus dulces labios y parecía que nunca tendría suficiente. El beso siguió con más intensidad y la morena lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él lo hacía de la cintura femenina para profundizar más el contacto. Él empezó a mover sus manos de abajo hacia arriba acariciando las caderas de la chica y también su espalda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin antes avisar ― ¡Flo que ya bajen a comer! ―Miele vio como ambos chicos se dejaron de besar y la voltearon a ver sin soltarse y ella alzó una ceja y lanzó una risita. ―Lamento interrumpirlos, pero dice mamá que es hora de comer… aunque al parecer ustedes ya empezaron por el postre.

― ¡Miele Welch! ―exclamó la morena a una pelirroja que se salió corriendo de la habitación riendo como si hubiera hecho la más grande travesura.

Helia soltó una risa y acarició la espalda de Flora dándole un beso en la frente ―Vamos, ayer sólo dormiste y no has comido.

Ella asintió saliendo junto con el chico de su cuarto.

 **III**

Alyssa preparaba la mesa del jardín para tener una agradable comida en familia, Rollos la ayudaba colocando los alimentos sobre la mesa puesta para seis personas y al lado, en el pasto, una manta para Amarok.

Flora llegó al jardín junto con Helia y la madre de la morena les indicó que tomaran asiento. Miele ya estaba sentada con una sonrisa de lado a lado por la anterior travesura que había hecho a su hermana y su "cuñado".

―Espero que te agrade lo que hemos preparado Helia ―comentó Alyssa sentándose al lado de su esposo.

El chico asintió ―Se ve delicioso.

―Y es mejor que te guste y te acostumbres para cuando te cases con mi bella flor ―dijo Eldora tomándole un trago a su bebida.

Rollos casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo ante el comentario de Eldora ― ¡Mamá! Mi princesa aún es muy joven para pensar en matrimonio.

―En mis épocas nos casábamos desde los quince años, prácticamente Flora estaría dejada si viviera en mis tiempos.

La joven morena alzó una ceja ―Gracias abuela.

―Lo siento cariño, pero debo ser sincera.

Las seis personas empezaron a degustar los alimentos.

―Por cierto mi dulce miel, ¿de dónde sacaste ese enorme peluche? ―preguntó Alyssa haciendo referencia al unicornio con el que había llegado y que ahora decoraba su habitación.

La pelirroja se pasó su bocado y sonrió ―Flo me lo compró con el dinero que ganó en el concurso de cervezas que había en una feria cuando veníamos de regreso a Linphea ―contó animada.

― ¿Ganaste un concurso de cervezas? ¡Esa es mi niña! ―aduló Rollos chocando la mano de su hija mayor.

Helia sonrió, la convivencia familiar de aquella familia era muy pacífica y sobre todo parecía que tenían una excelente comunicación. En su familia difícilmente se podían ver todos para comer juntos en un día común y corriente, pues con sus padres en su trabajo y él en el suyo les era complicado poder organizarse de vez en cuando, y cuando lograban hacerlo era sólo para los festejos de cumpleaños o cenas importantes.

― ¿A qué te dedicas chico? ―preguntó Rollos mirando seriamente a Helia.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar ―Trabajo como uno de los directivos de la Universidad de Magix en el sector de finanzas, señor.

El hombre asintió satisfecho ―Entonces, ¿no eres un vago ni nada por el estilo?

Helia rio un poco ―No señor.

―Helia también es un artista papá ―contó Flora emocionada. ―Se especializó en pintura y me dijo que podía enseñarme un poco.

―Oh, y a mí me va a enseñar a hacer figuras de origami.

Eldora sonrió ―Eres muy talentoso mi niño.

―Gracias, pero sólo disfruto lo que hago, es todo.

―Bueno, eres amable, caballeroso y trabajas ―retomó Rollos la palabra. ―Supongo que puedo permitir que salgas con mi flor, pero sólo si es en compañía de Miele, no quiero ser abuelo todavía.

Flora se sonrojó y Helia soltó una risa nerviosa.

―Yo los vigilaré bastante bien papá ―dijo Miele con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

La hermana mayor se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Cómo les fue mientras no estuvimos?

―Muy bien hija ―contó Alyssa. ―El señor Howard nos dio un bono a tu papá y a mí por nuestro gran desempeño en su huerto.

Los padres de Flora no habían estudiado alguna profesión como tal y anteriormente trabajaron en el restaurante en el cual la morena ahora laboraba, sin embargo un día llegó un empresario algo mayor de Magix a Linphea para comprar una propiedad y colocar un huerto allí y lo que diera enviarlo a la capital. Inmediatamente Rollos y Alyssa ofrecieron su ayuda, pues así sacarían más dinero; el señor Howard fue muy amable y los contrató inmediatamente para que se hicieran cargo del huerto, afortunadamente este creció rápidamente y dio estupendas cosechas, así que el matrimonio pudo dejar su trabajo en el restaurante y enfocarse en el huerto ya que la paga era mayor allí. Además el señor Howard ya era considerado también parte de la familia y para Miele y Flora era como un abuelo.

Los padres de las hermanas le contaron a Helia que varias cosas que se cosechaban en el huerto se las traían cuando se daban cuenta de que no aguantarían el viaje tan largo, así que era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ganaban dinero y obtenían cosechas muy buenas para comer.

 **IV**

Cuando terminaron la comida familiar Flora le dijo a su familia que iría con la alcaldesa para ver qué necesitaba, después le preguntó a Helia si quería acompañarla para que la conociera y después darle un pequeño tour por Linphea. El chico accedió rápidamente.

Así ambos se fueron al lugar de la alcaldesa.

―Te agradará muchísimo, es una mujer bastante amable y todos los que vivimos aquí la queremos y respetamos ―contó Flora entusiasmada de ver nuevamente a la alcaldesa del lugar.

Helia sonrió ―Si tú lo dices entonces así será.

Ambos caminaron hasta la alcaldía pues no quedaba lejos, en unos veinte minutos estuvieron allí. Los dos jóvenes entraron al lugar y una voz saludó a la morena.

― ¡Pero si es mi Welch favorita! Extrañamos tu dulce cara por aquí ―dijo un hombre alto y muy fornido, era el sheriff Codatorta.

La morena sonrió y estrechó su delicada mano con la enorme de él ―Finalmente estamos en casa.

― ¿Cómo sigue Miele? ―preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

Flora suspiró ―Igual, sheriff, dicen que sin la cirugía ella no mejorará.

―Flora, ya les he dicho a ti y tus padres que si lo necesitan, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Ella sonrió ―Muchas gracias, pero ya sabe que nos gusta arreglárnosla como podamos.

El hombre soltó una carcajada ―Al mal tiempo darle buena cara, ¿eso diría la vieja Eldora, no?

―Exactamente ―asintió ella y luego miró a Helia. ―Por cierto, le presento a Helia Knightly, un amigo.

El sheriff alzó ambas cejas ―Nunca te había visto por aquí ―dijo estrechando la mano con de Helia.

―Vengo de Magix, sheriff, mi auto se descompuso. Flora y Miele me ayudaron a llegar aquí ―contó al hombre.

Codatorta asintió riendo ―Estas hermanas tienen un corazón de oro ―agregó y luego miró a Flora. ―La alcaldesa te espera en su oficina, creo quiere que veas a alguien.

Flora frunció el ceño un poco extrañada pero sólo agradeció al sheriff y siguió su camino con Helia hacia la oficina de la mujer.

―Codatorta es como un tío para mí, es un poco tosco pero buena persona.

―Por un momento temí que te rompiera la mano.

Flora rio y tocó la puerta de la oficina cuando llegaron.

―Adelante ―indicó una voz femenina que denotaba muchos años.

Ambos entraron y Flora se dirigió a abrazar a la alcaldesa ― ¡Me da mucho gusto verla, alcaldesa Faragonda!

La mujer devolvió el abrazo ―Es a mí a quien le da gusto verte de nuevo mi niña ―dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró al chico. ―Y veo que traes compañía.

Helia se acercó para estrechar la mano con la alcaldesa ―Helia Knightly, es un placer alcaldesa.

― ¡Qué chico tan educado! ―sonrió Faragonda mirando a Flora. ―Lamento haberte llamado tan de repente, pero me gustaría que ayudaras a mi sobrina, llegó hace unos días Linphea y ya no recuerda muy bien ciertos lugares y dado que he estado muy ocupada no he podido salir de paseo con ella y me gustaría que tú lo hicieras.

―Claro con mucho gusto ―sonrió la morena.

―Bien, Krystal no tardará en llegar.

Helia abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y se acercó a la alcaldesa ―Perdón pero acaso dijo ¿Krystal?

Faragonda estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de cabello lavanda y ojos verdes claros ― ¡¿Helia?!

Flora miraba todo reprochándose a sí misma, ¿cómo no pudo sumar uno y uno para que diera dos? Helia le había dicho que su ex novia visitaría a su tía, la única persona en Linphea que conocía que tenía una sobrina que vivía en Magix era la alcaldesa Faragonda puesto que cuando era más pequeña Krystal solía ir consecutivamente al pueblo y ambas jugaban por horas. Claro que eso ya tenía años y apenas recordaba a la pequeña Krystal.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó la sobrina de Faragonda.

―Venía a buscarte, pero… ―él no completó la frase porque ella lo abrazó inmediatamente.

― ¡Te extrañé mucho, cariño! ―admitió ella. ―Estos días aquí se me han pasado tan lentos, lamento no haber entendido que tú aun no estás listo para formar una familia y todo eso. Yo esperaré el tiempo que tú necesites.

Helia no supo que decir y sólo atinó a mirar a Flora que miraba ambos con una media sonrisa que sólo indicaba tristeza.

Faragonda entonces intervino al percatarse qué era lo que estaba pasando ―Krystal querida, ¿recuerdas a Flora Welch?

La chica se separó de Helia y volteó a ver a la morena ― ¡Claro! Ha pasado mucho tiempo Flora ―dijo Krystal yendo a saludar a la morena con un abrazo que la otra correspondió.

No podía odiar a Krystal por tener a Helia, no podía odiarla porque ambas se habían llevado muy bien de pequeñas, y ahora tampoco debía intervenir porque no era lo correcto. No podía hacer nada porque todo había sido efímero.

Por otro lado Helia no sabía qué hacer, se había propuesto terminar todas las cosas con Krystal para intentar algo con Flora, y seguía proponiéndoselo. Pero la chica de cabello lavanda se lo había puesto muy difícil al inmediatamente disculparse por la discusión y por irse, ¿qué demonios debía hacer ahora?

Flora se separó del abrazo con una sonrisa débil ―Qué hermosa estás Krystal, me da mucho gusto verte.

― ¡Tienes muchas cosas que contarme Welch! Pero antes de eso, ¿ya conocías a Helia?

―Sí, bueno… eh… se descompuso su automóvil y mi hermana y yo veníamos de regreso a Linphea cuando lo vi, así que lo ayudé y me dijo que venía a… buscarte ―contó Flora.

Krystal volteó de nuevo a Helia ― ¿En verdad? ―ella corrió a él y lo besó inmediatamente. ―Fui una tonta cariño, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida, nunca más volveré a irme. Promesa.

Krystal lo volvió a besar.

Flora apretó las manos en puño y se esforzó en no quebrarse ahí y llorar, ¿para qué? ¿Lloraría por un chico que apenas conocía de menos de una semana? Le dolía ver aquello, pero no tenía otra opción más que hacerse a un lado. Al parecer Helia sólo la había utilizado para sacarse a Krystal de la cabeza y no pudo hacerlo.

Faragonda notó la cara de tristeza de Flora y se acercó a ella ―No pensé que este Helia era el mismo Helia de Krystal. ―le susurró la alcaldesa acariciando el cabello de la morena. ―Lo siento Flo, te he causado un problema.

Ella sonrió mirando a la alcaldesa ―No se preocupe, estoy bien. Yo… sabía que esto pasaría ―dijo mirando a la ventana para evitar ver a la pareja. ―Tal vez el paseo deba postergarse.

―Está bien Flora, le diré a Codatorta que te lleve a tu casa.

Flora suspiró y sonrió ―No hace falta ―la morena se acercó a la pareja y carraspeó un poco antes de interrumpirlos, cuando eso pasó y ambos la miraron ella les dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. ―Yo me voy, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Krystal y me da gusto que hayan arreglado sus… problemas.

Helia quiso decir algo pero la chica de cabello lavanda lo interrumpió ―Pensé que daríamos un paseo Flora.

―Quizá en otra ocasión, mi hermana me mandó un mensaje de texto ―mintió. ―Creo que necesita que la ayude en algo.

―Ya veo ―comentó Krystal un poco desilusionada. ―Pero me lo debes, ¿qué te parece mañana?

―Mañana trabajo de siete a cuatro y luego vengo a ayudar a la alcaldesa Faragonda en lo que necesite.

Krystal miró a su tía ― ¿Podrías dejarla libre mañana? En verdad quiero recorrer el pueblo para no perderme de nuevo.

Faragonda lo pensó, pero al ver la cara suplicante de su sobrina no pudo desistir mucho ―Si Flora no tiene ningún inconveniente.

― ¡Perfecto! Te veré mañana Flora ―se despidió la chica de cabello lavanda para abrazar a Helia, feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Flora asintió y salió de ahí sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Helia.

 **V**

Miele entró al cuarto de Flora mirándola con tristeza, ¡tendría muchas cosas que reclamarle a Helia! No soportaba ver a su hermana mayor llorar, y es que jamás en la vida la morena había llorado por algún chico o por alguna desilusión amorosa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido: Flora llegó sola con lágrimas en los ojos y subió inmediatamente a su habitación en donde se encerró. No quiso hablar con sus padres ni con Eldora; Miele dejó que pasara un tiempo antes de ir al cuarto de su hermana.

― ¿Fue Helia, verdad? ―preguntó Miele.

―Su ex novia resultó ser Krystal, la sobrina de Faragonda ―contó limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada. ―Y yo sólo fui su platillo de medio tiempo.

―Flo…

―Es que no entiendo Miel, apenas lo conocía y ya estábamos besándonos como si lleváramos toda una vida entera juntos, fui una tonta y me da tanta rabia estar llorando por él ―dijo Flora mirando finalmente a su hermanita. ―Y más sabiendo que probablemente él esté con ella, besándose o… haciendo otras cosas.

La pequeña Welch torció los labios ―Tú le gustas a Helia, sinceramente, él me lo dijo… que planeaba terminar todo con Krystal para estar conocerte mejor y estar contigo ―confesó ella.

―Pues por lo que vi Helia no parecía querer terminar las cosas con ella ―reprochó Flora.

―Ponte a pensarlo por un momento Flo, llevan tres años de novios y una vida siendo amigos, no es fácil para él. Si tú te pones en su lugar sería difícil terminar todo con esa persona, además dudo mucho que él supiera que Krystal estaría allí y que fuera la sobrina de Faragonda.

Flora lo meditó y suspiró ― ¿Por qué eres más madura que yo? ―preguntó sonriéndole a su hermana. ―Tienes razón, tampoco debo echarle toda la culpa, lo mejor es hacerme a un lado y dejar que las cosas fluyan.

― ¡Así se habla cariño! ―animó Eldora entrando a la habitación. ―Supuse que algo así pasaría, en la mañana cuando leí mis cartas de la suerte vi un corazón volteado, eso significaba dolor. Ahora entiendo por qué.

―Abuela, ¿tú no nos puedes decir qué pasará entre Helia y Flora? ―preguntó la nieta menor.

Eldora sonrió ―Lo siento mi dulce miel, pero a veces las cosas deben fluir, tal y como lo dijo tu hermana ―la mujer acarició el cabello de la menor y le ofreció un pañuelo a Flora para después extenderle una mano. ―Ven conmigo mi bella flor, quiero mostrarte algo.

La mayor aceptó y se dejó guiar por su abuela hasta el jardín de la casa ― ¿Qué es abuela?

La abuela le dedicó una sonrisa y le indicó mirar las flores ―Cuando tu naciste fue un día muy difícil mi niña, tu mamá se había puesto muy mal y los doctores de la clínica casi te daban por muerta ―contó Eldora la historia que Flora alguna vez había escuchado. ―Sin embargo, yo puse mucha fe en que saldrías con bien, y mientras Alyssa y tú daban la batalla de sus vidas yo me senté aquí, en este jardín bajo el mismo cielo estrellado y le prometí a todas estas flores que si ambas salían con bien yo me encargaría de cuidarlas hasta dar mi último suspiro.

―Y es por eso que me dieron el nombre de Flora ―comentó la morena.

―Mi hermosa, si tú pudiste luchar contra la muerte y salir victoriosa, una desilusión amorosa no será nada difícil de superar, ¿o sí?

Flora sonrió, su abuela siempre tenía una manera extraña de animarla ―Gracias abuela ―la morena abrazó a Eldora hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ellas y volteó para encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba. ― ¿Helia?

―Hey.

Eldora se separó de ella ―Los dejaré solos ―y se fue.

El chico miró a la mujer entrar de nuevo a la casa ―Esa historia fue muy linda.

Flora lo miró ―Supongo que viniste por tus cosas.

Él se acercó a ella ―Lamento lo que pasó en la tarde y que hayas visto todo eso con Krystal y lamento también no haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

―No tienes porqué explicar nada, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Helia en ese momento tomó el rostro de Flora y la besó, ella apenas correspondió ―Te quiero, pero necesito que me des tiempo para terminar todo con Krystal.

― ¿Estás completamente seguro?

―Tú me preguntaste el día que nos conocimos si me imaginaba una vida junto a ella y yo te respondí que no ―comenzó a contar él. ―Luego me puse a pensar una vida contigo y… eres todo lo que siempre había necesitado. Te necesito.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Flora y ella apenas sonrió ―Lamento ser una llorona, soy un poco sensible a estas cosas ―dijo. ―Está bien, resuelve todo lo que necesites con ella, pero no te tardes demasiado.

Helia sonrió y asintió volviendo a besar a Flora. En definitiva besar a la morena era millones de veces mejor que besar a Krystal, y aunque era cruel hacer esas comparaciones era la irrefutable verdad.


	4. Decidiendo

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Por fin de vuelta, lamento haberme tardado más de lo común pero este final de semestre me está matando. En fin ya vamos en la recta final de esta tierna historia :3 *llora*

 **Reviews:**

Cereza Prohibida: Siempre he pensado que la familia de Flora es muy relax y sobretodo unida, así que la quise plasmar un poco :3 Jajajaja, lo del cabello a mí también me encantó, fue como un: why not? xD Helia ha de ser un pervertido sólo a solas con Flora 7u7. El ambiente del pueblo es como un lugar soñado, yo soy completamente una chica de ciudad xD no soy muy de pueblos, pero en definitiva si me tuviera que ir a vivir a alguno tendría que ser exactamente así, con todas las personas llevándose bien y ayudándose mutuamente, pues en la actualidad difícilmente se ve eso, además es un contraste a la gran elegancia que Helia muestra de la ciudad xD, creo. (Me gusta complacer a mis lectoras fieles, así que pronto aparecerá un Lemon de ellos que a tengo bien hecho y esperando ver la luz 7u7). ¡Por cierto! xD Imagino que al hacerte ese tipo de referencias xxx ha de ser muy incómodo, nunca me ha pasado pero debe de serlo xD aunque como espectadora siempre será divertido, jajajaja. ¡Te mando un abrazo guapa!

FP: Jajajaja, se nos acaba el agua y la abuela lo sabe. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review, y no te preocupes yo nunca abandono mis historias (risa nerviosa) no es cierto, yo odio que dejen en hiatus los fics para siempre entonces me propongo a mí misma no dejarlas así me tenga que pegar a la computadora todo un día y explotar mi creatividad. En cuanto a los demás personajes, sólo incluiré a dos más, ya verás quiénes son :D ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

 _El personaje de Río es uno de los chicos que sale en la 4ta Temporada como parte de la banda de Andy, ese morenazo atlético que se atrevió a tocar las manos de Flora y que tal vez si Helia lo hubiera visto lo hubiera colgado con sus hilos :v jejeje._

* * *

 **DECIDIENDO.**

 **I**

Flora se despertó por el sonido de su alarma y la apagó de inmediato mirando la hora. Tenía que darse prisa en arreglarse y desayunar antes de regresar a su rutina de trabajo. Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo relajándose un poco.

Abrió su armario y sacó unos jeans negros sencillos y una blusa de tirantes blanca, tomó también unos botines cafés y un suéter sencillo de color verde. Teniendo lista su ropa y en otra bolsa su uniforme del trabajo se metió a bañar.

―Buenos días mi niña ―saludó Eldora saliendo de su cuarto también dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su nieta mayor.

Flora sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla ―Buenos días abuela ―se separó de ella para meterse al baño y abrir la llave del agua.

Se metió y dejó que las gotas la empaparan y la relajaran, lo necesitaba en verdad.

Ayer por la noche después del beso que había compartido con Helia este recibió una llamada de Krystal diciéndole que había pedido que prepararan una habitación para él en la casa de Faragonda, pues esta era bastante grande. Helia miró a Flora y ella con una media sonrisa le dijo que era mejor no verse hasta que él aclarara su pensamiento y sus sentimientos. Él tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de la alcaldesa.

La morena pensando en todo eso terminó de bañarse y secó todo su cuerpo para después ponerse crema y eventualmente vestirse con la ropa que había escogido. Salió del baño yendo a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

Una vez terminando con su rutina de todos los días bajó al comedor en donde su abuela ya tenía listo un desayuno sencillo de fruta picada con avena y jugo de naranja.

―Se ve delicioso ―dijo Flora sentándose y comenzando a comer.

― ¡Buenos días Flor! ―saludó animoso su padre mientras entraba al comedor dispuesto a desayunar para también irse, junto con Alyssa, a trabajar al huerto.

―Buenos días papá ―correspondió el saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Qué pasó con ese chico Helia? ―preguntó tomando un trago a su jugo de naranja. ―Ayer llegaste muy triste, ¿te hiso algo?

La morena hiso una mueca ―Nada de lo que hay que preocuparse, son detalles que van surgiendo ―contestó con una sonrisa, después de meditarlo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que fuese cual fuera la decisión de él la respetaría y sería feliz, no se detendría por un mal de amores.

Eldora sonrió al ver la actitud de su nieta mayor ―Así se habla mi niña.

―Eso espero Flor, en verdad no quiero tener que ir y golpear su perfecto rostro si te llega a lastimar ―amenazó Rollos.

Su hija le tomó de la mano ―Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

 **II**

Flora llegó a su lugar de trabajo y saludó a sus compañeros que también trabajaban ahí.

― ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! ―saludó Layla, su mejor amiga desde pequeña. ―Te echamos mucho de menos.

―Por supuesto que sí, no es divertido trabajar si no tienes a alguien a quien molestar ―mencionó Nabú, el novio de Layla. ―No tuve de quién reírme por su torpeza.

La ojiverde le dio un golpe el brazo ―Muy gracioso tonto.

Los tres se rieron, ese era el típico grupo de amigos que iban y venían juntos desde que podían rememorar, para Flora, Layla y Nabú eran otros hermanos y sabía que podía contar con ellos sin importar qué.

― ¿Alguna novedad de Miele? ―preguntó Layla.

Flora negó ―Lo de siempre, la cirugía sigue siendo necesaria.

Los novios se miraron y se sonrieron entre sí ―Flo, sé que no te gusta este tipo de cosas ―comenzó Nabú. ―Pero lo hicimos de todo corazón porque queremos ver al pequeño caramelo bien ―dijo haciendo referencia a Miele.

Layla entonces le entregó un sobre ―Nabú y yo hemos estado guardando pequeñas cantidades de dinero por lo que se pudiese ofrecer con Miele, no es mucho pero espero que sirva.

La ojiverde sintió que unas lágrimas traviesas querían salir ―Ustedes son lo mejor del mundo, pero en verdad no tenían qué.

―Pero lo hicimos ―dijo el chico sonriendo. ―Cuéntanos, ¿alguna aventura en tu viaje?

―De hecho, un chico… ―comenzó Flora.

La chica de cabello rizado abrió los ojos como platos ―No me digas que tuviste una aventurilla con alguien ―dijo susurrando y gritando al mismo tiempo.

Flora se echó a reír ―Se podría decir así, aunque es un poco incómodo el asunto.

―Flora Welch, ¿qué hiciste? ―preguntó serio Nabú, característico de él por ser como un hermano mayor para la morena.

―Digamos que ocurrió una serie de situaciones ―Flora contó todo en tiempo récord. ― ¿Recuerdan a la sobrina de Faragonda?

Layla asintió ―Ah, la niña de cabello rosa que tenía el nombre de un vidrio.

―Krystal ―corrigió Flora riendo.

―Sí, me agradaba mucho ―asintió Nabú recordándola.

Flora suspiró ―Pues es la novia de Helia.

Layla se quedó boquiabierta y Nabú carraspeó.

―La odiamos ―aseguró la chica del cabello rizado cruzándose de brazos.

Nabú miró a su novia ―Pero amor, ella no nos ha hecho nada.

―Le quitó el amor a nuestra amiga, la odiamos y punto, ¿entendiste?

―Sí bebé lo que tú digas ―aceptó Nabú no queriendo discutir con Layla y temiendo lo que ella pudiera hacer pues a veces se pasaba de rusa.

Flora se rio con ganas, ellos siempre la hacían sentir de mejor humor ―No tengo nada en contra de ella, todo depende de Helia.

― ¿Dejaste que él tomara la decisión? ―preguntó su amiga. ―Niña los hombres apenas y pueden diferenciar entre rosa palo y fucsia.

― ¡Hey! ―reclamo Nabú sintiéndose ofendido. ―No todos somos iguales.

―Ayer te pregunté qué color se me veía mejor, si el verde agua o el verde esmeralda y dijiste que era lo mismo ―dijo la novia alzando una ceja.

― ¡Era lo mismo!

Layla miró a Flora ― ¿Lo ves? Yo que tú le hubiera dado esa misma noche un ultimátum si se iba con ella entonces no iba a saber nada más de mí.

―No quiero presionarlo ―comentó Flora recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

―Es verdad ―asintió Nabú. ―Si nos presionan demasiado salimos huyendo y es evidente que FloFlo no quiere que ese chico salga huyendo.

Layla suspiro ―En serio que los dos son igual de pacientes.

Nabú chocó palmas con Flora ―Somos el mejor equipo, ya lo sabes.

El gerente del restaurante se acercó a ellos para darles instrucciones de lo que se haría ese día y cómo se dividirían las mesas.

Después de eso los tres amigos se dispusieron a comenzar su trabajo con buenos ánimos.

 **III**

Helia despertó al sentir un peso extra encima de él, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una Krystal sonriente acostada sobre él esperando a que se despertase.

―Buenos días cariño ―saludó ella proporcionándole un corto beso en los labios masculinos. ― ¿Qué tal dormiste?

―Bien, todo bien ―le sonrió él apenas intentando no ser tan cortante pues se había propuesto que ese día terminaría finalmente las cosas con la chica de cabello lavanda.

―Estupendo, porque ya es medio día y seguramente debes tener hambre ―comenzó a decir ella levantándose del cuerpo masculino y sentándose en la cama. ―Mi tía me habló de un restaurante que es bastante bueno y me gustaría ir contigo.

Helia asintió ―Está bien, pero después de eso… me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

―Claro que sí cariño ―lo volvió a besar. ―Hablaremos de lo que quieras después de comer.

―Bien, entonces iré a bañarme para irnos ―dijo él levantándose.

―Está bien, te estaré esperando abajo ―Krystal salió de la habitación dejando pensativo a Helia.

Él entonces tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

― _¿Hola? ―_ respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? ―saludó con ánimos.

― _Estoy bastante enojada contigo, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ―_ reclamó la dulce voz que él ya bien conocía.

―Lo sé, lastimé a tu hermana, pero te juro que fue intencional ―se excusó él. ―Necesito que me des un consejo.

Miele se rio _― ¿Le pides un consejo a una niña de trece años? Tu lista de amigos es realmente escasa, ¿verdad?_

Helia gruñó un poco ―Eres la persona que conoce a Flora más que cualquier otra, necesito que me digas algunas cosas.

― _¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Si te ayudo dejarás a esa Krystal?_

―La dejaré a pesar de que decidas no ayudarme, aunque en verdad me encantaría que lo hicieras ―dijo casi en súplica.

La pequeña del otro lado de la línea suspiró _―Bien, te ayudaré, pero te juro que si vuelves a lastimar a mi hermana voy a golpearte dos veces, ¿entendiste?_

―Sí señora ―respondió con una sonrisa.

― _Dime qué necesitas saber_.

Después de que Helia hablara con la pequeña Miele se dirigió al baño y se duchó en tiempo récord.

Compensaría todo el momento incómodo que le había hecho pasar a Flora, él sabía que una chica tan dulce como la morena y con los problemas que se cargaba lo menos que necesitaba era un chico indeciso detrás de ella, pero ya era momento de mostrar la madurez por la cual siempre se había caracterizado y hacer las cosas correctas.

Antes de bajar para encontrarse con Krystal envió un mensaje de texto a una persona para que le hiciera un pequeño favor que haría feliz a más de una persona, al menos alguien terminaría sonriendo, pues dudaba que con lo que le iba a decir a la chica de pelo lavanda esta estaría feliz.

―Vamos ―sonrió ella al verlo bajar y lo tomó de la mano para que se subieran al coche de la chica y dirigirse tomar el almuerzo.

 **IV**

Flora no paraba, el restaurante siempre estaba lleno, y no sólo de turistas, sino también de la misma gente que vivía en Linphea y es que de verdad la fama del lugar era increíble que los dueños pensaban abrir una cadena en distintos lugares, cosa que alegró mucho a Flora pues uno de esos lugares sería Magix y el dueño le dijo que por ser una de sus chicas de mayor confianza le podría dar un mejor puesto en la capital. Por supuesto que lo mismo se lo ofreció a Layla y Nabú.

―Un restaurante siendo dirigido por tres adolescentes, no es tan mala idea ―dijo Nabú a su novia y a su mejor amiga en un momento de descanso.

―Prácticamente nosotros somos adultos ―aclaró Layla a su novio. ―Tenemos veinte.

―Yo me siento joven ― dijo en tono juguetón y altanero el chico mientras se dirigía a la entrada al ver nuevos clientes.

Flora sonrió ―Si todo sale bien y abren el lugar en Magix puedo llevarme a Miele conmigo, con lo que decida aumentarme el dueño quizá le pueda pagar la cirugía y tal vez entrar a la Universidad.

―Eso sería fantástico Flo ―apoyó Layla. ―Sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

―Nuevos clientes en una mesa tuya Flo ―informó Nabú llegando con ellas de nuevo, la ojijade asintió y se dirigió para entender a las personas.

―Bienvenidos a la Rosa Blanca, soy Flora y seré su mesera esta tarde ―se presentó dejando cubiertos y manteles en la mesa, cuando dejó todo listo alzó la vista para ver a sus clientes y su sonrisa se desapareció por arte de magia.

― ¡Flora! No sabía que trabajabas aquí ―dijo Krystal sonriéndole a la morena.

Ella apenas le sonrió de vuelta, era un poco incómodo verla ahí con Helia.

―Con que este es el lugar en donde trabajas ―comentó Helia viendo el alrededor. ―Es agradable.

―Es precioso ―apoyó Krystal.

Flora les sonrió y miró de reojo a Helia que no dejaba de verla, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa y sólo suplicaba no hacer alguna tontería ―En unos minutos regreso con ustedes para que ordenen ―y como si la jalaran ella se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Layla que estaba en la estación de las meseras cargando unas cuentas vio la cara de su mejor amiga ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

―Krystal y Helia están aquí.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo ella asomándose un poco para ver a los individuos en cuestión. ―Es fea, aunque se ve que tiene mejor cuerpo que tú.

― ¡Layla! No me ayuda que me digas eso ―reprochó la chica Welch.

― ¿Quién tiene un buen cuerpo? ―preguntó Nabú sirviendo unas bebidas para llevarlas a su respectiva mesa, las cuales casi se le caen cuando su novia le dio un codazo. ―Era broma amor, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti.

―Pues más te vale que así sea ―amenazó la chica de cabello chino viendo a su novio irse de nuevo y luego miró a Flora. ―Tengo una idea en mente ―dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

―No Lals, tus ideas siempre son demasiado…

― ¿Geniales? ―completó la chica de piel oscura.

Flora negó con la cabeza ―Macabras.

―Confía en mí ―pidió con una sonrisa y volteó a todos lados hasta que divisó a su objetivo. ―Hey, Río.

―Hey Lals, Flo ―dijo un chico alto, moreno y con una actitud bastante relajada acercándose a sus dos compañeras de trabajo.

Layla sonrió y Flora ya sabía lo que traía en mente y también sabía que aunque le dijera a su loca amiga que desistiera de su idea esta no lo haría ―Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, bueno más bien a Flora.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué se le puede ofrecer a la flor más linda del lugar? ―preguntó con un deje de coquetería el cual la ojijade ignoró y sólo sonrió. Cuando Río entró a trabajar al lugar él y Flora tuvieron una leve atracción, pero nada surgió, pues decidieron en quedar mejor como amigos.

―El chico de la mesa 17 es el crush de Flora, pero la chica que está con él es la ex que trata de recuperarlo, sin embargo a él también le gusta mi amiga ―relató lo más rápido que pudo haciendo sonrojar a Flora. ―Necesito que le des un empujón a su lado celoso de hombre para que se decida por FloFlo.

―Layla, no va a funcionar ―dijo Flora rolando los ojos.

―Ya verás que sí ―le aseguró ella.

Río volteó a ver la mesa señalada y vio a la pareja ― ¿De verdad te gusta ese chico? ―preguntó él alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona. ―Nos vemos mejor tú y yo.

―Basta Río ―pidió Flora en un puchero.

Él alzó ambas manos en símbolo de paz ―Bien, bien. Lo haré porque te quiero y porque sería divertido ver qué tanto puedo descontrolar a ese niño bien.

La ojijade roló los ojos y dejó zanjado el tema para ir a tomarles la orden a la pareja.

― ¿Ya han decidido? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa a Krystal y a Helia.

La chica de cabello lavanda sonrió ―Yo quiero una ensalada, la más ligera que tengan. Ya sabes, una chica se tiene que cuidar.

La morena roló sus ojos mentalmente y vio a Helia que hacía lo mismo sin que Krystal se diera cuenta, entonces sí le gustaban las chicas que tenían buen apetito.

―Yo quiero una lasaña vegetariana por favor ―pidió Helia con su mejor sonrisa coqueta y Flora se sintió sonrojar a más no poder, ¿cómo podía coquetear con ella enfrente de Krystal? Ella seguramente ya le hubiera lanzado una mirada fría.

Omitiendo eso la morena anotó todo en su libreta.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo preciosa? ―preguntó Río acercándose a la ojijade y sonriéndole a los dos clientes. ―Tengo pocos servicios, entonces te puedo ayudar ―dijo él con su porte galán. ―Mi nombre es Río, cualquier cosa que necesiten Flora y yo estaremos a sus órdenes.

La morena suspiró maldiciendo internamente a Layla y al mismo tiempo amándola cuando vio la mirada asesina que Helia le había lanzado a Río cuando él se acercó a ella y le comenzó a hablar dulcemente.

―Muchas gracias, por ahora eso sería todo ―dijo Krystal sonriéndole a ambos ignorando completamente la expresión de Helia.

Ambos meseros se retiraron para empezar a hacer sus pedidos, cuando llegaron a la barra de la cocina Flora dejó la nota y Layla la miró.

― ¿Ensalada? ―preguntó la de piel oscura a su mejor amiga. ― ¿La niña vino a comer una ensalada a un lugar que es famoso por su queso y repostería?, definitivamente Helia te necesita en su vida.

―La chica se me hace conocida ―mencionó Río a Flora.

Ella asintió ―Ella es la sobrina de la alcaldesa Faragonda.

― ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ―preguntó Nabú llegando y dándole un rápido beso a Layla.

―Hicimos un plan malvado para darle celos a Helia ―contó la chica de cabello chino a su novio.

Nabú miró a Río ―Imagino que tú eres la víctima.

―El mismo ―asintió el otro chico.

―Mis condolencias hermano ―dijo Nabú dándole un golpe en el hombro y luego llamó a la cocina. ―Necesito mi ración de helado.

―Amor, aún es temprano para que comas, estás trabajando ―comentó burlona Layla.

El moreno sonrió ―Nunca es tarde para alimentar la lombriz que vive en mí.

Flora se rio ―A veces eres asqueroso ―dijo tomando sus pedidos de la mesa en la cual Helia y Krystal estaban.

―Yo le entrego su plato a él y tú a Krystal ―propuso Río.

―En verdad no creo que esto sea necesario ―dijo la ojijade sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

― ¿Cómo no? A Helia le van a salir canas verdes del coraje, ya lo quiero ver, te aseguro que esta misma tarde corta a Krystal ―presumió Layla alzando ambas cejas repetidamente.

―Tú en verdad estás loca ―susurró Flora yéndose junto con Río a entregar la comida.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la morena le entregó su plato a Krystal y su compañero se lo dio a Helia ―Espero que disfruten su comida ―dijo amablemente la chica.

―Gracias Flor ―le dijo Helia sonriéndole encantadoramente y la morena batalló con no dejar que sus piernas se hicieran gelatina ahí mismo al ver la sonrisa perfecta de él. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarlo.

Y qué decir de Helia, quería aventarle su plato en la cara al tal Río y secuestrar a Flora para él solo.

Río vio eso como una gran oportunidad de poner a Helia rojo de coraje ―Nosotros nos retiramos ―tomó la mano de su amiga delicadamente para jalarla a la estación de meseros susurrándole una cosa que causó una risa en Flora.

El chico Knightly rechinó sus dientes y apretó con furia el cubierto que había agarrado momentos antes y decidió contar hasta diez para no lanzarse encima de ese hombre que se atrevía a tocar a su flor.

― ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? ―preguntó Krystal frunciendo el ceño. ―Pareciera que odias a ese chico por algún extraño motivo.

Helia asintió sin decir nada y mejor empezó a comer dándole una mirada a Krystal de que todo estaba bien.

 **V**

Ya era el momento, debía terminar todas las cosas con Krystal y no podía aplazarlo más, se había dado cuenta de que Flora era la chica con la cual quería estar el resto de su vida, ya no era una desconocida para él, era en definitiva su futura novia.

Después de ver como el tal Río se la pasaba detrás de ella como perrito faldero se dio cuenta de que no dejaría que alguien más la tuviera. Ya había soportado un espantoso infierno en el restaurante, ni si quiera un roce de manos pudo tener con la morena y tocarla era algo que estaba extrañando mucho.

Cuando terminaron Krystal le propuso a Flora esperarla para que cuando ella terminara el turno salieran a dar un recorrido en Linphea y el buen corazón de la morena no pudo decir que no, y para desgracia de el chico Knightly, Río inmediatamente se unió a sus planes sin siquiera haber preguntado antes.

―Te esperaremos en las fuentes que están en el parque de enfrente ―dijo Krystal para salir y ser seguida por Helia.

Flora notó que el chico ni siquiera volteó a verla para despedirse y eso la hizo sentir un tanto triste.

― ¿Ya se fue esa mocosa infernal? ―preguntó Layla quien ayudó a su amiga a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

Flora asintió ―Creo que Helia está enojado conmigo, ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

―Está celoso Flora, ce-lo-so. Nuestro plan fue un éxito ―mencionó contenta. ―Ahora mientras tú y Río les den el recorrido aprovecharás para darle el último golpe bajo y ponerlo a suplicar por ti.

―Yo creo que esto es suficiente Lals, agradezco tu ayuda, pero lo haré a mi manera ―dijo Flora sonriéndole a su amiga. ―Creo en Helia y estoy muy contenta de haberlo conocido y de pasar momentos maravillosos con él, sin embargo será su decisión y estaré de acuerdo con eso

Nabú, que se había acercado a la conversación abrazó a Flora ―Siempre siendo tan dulce, no entiendo como Layla y tú pueden ser mejores amigas.

Layla suspiró y se cruzó de brazos ―Está bien, como quieras, al final sabía que dirías eso ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―Hey, ¿por qué no te vas de una vez? Sólo faltan veinte minutos para que el turno termine, nos la podemos arreglar entre Río, Nabú y yo.

El novio de la chica asintió ―Ve por él campeona, y no olvides agradecerle a Río.

Flora los abrazó y asintió, se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse en tiempo récord, cuando iba saliendo se encontró a Río ―Gracias por ayudarme en esto, pero creo que ahora lo haré a mi modo.

―Me sorprendió que hayas aguantado ser parte de las locas ideas de Lals. Suerte con ese niño mimado, preciosa.

Flora salió del restaurante y se dirigió a las fuentes del parque en donde se encontraría con esas dos personas.

Pero cuando llegó solamente Helia la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados y distraído mirando hacia el cielo. Ella se acercó a él y lo llamó.

― ¿En dónde está Krystal?

Helia la miró ―Se marchó a casa.

― ¿Con la alcaldesa Faragonda? Entonces vayamos por ella para…

―Me refiero a que se fue a Magix ―la interrumpió él.

La morena puso una cara de confusión ― ¿Por qué?

El chico suspiró ―Porque terminé todo con ella, porque le dije que tú eras la única persona con la cual yo quería estar y formar una familia, porque le dije que a pesar de todo el cariño que yo le tenía a ella no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Porque te quiero, Flora Welch.

Flora se quedó estática, no sabía que decir a tal confesión. Sí, estaba feliz, pero todo había sido dicho tan de golpe.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―fue lo único que pudo decir.

Helia se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura ―Jamás en la vida había estado más seguro de algo como ahora, te quiero. ―y la besó, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho pero esta vez de una manera única y especial, una manera por la cual Flora sólo entendería que ella era la indicada para él.

Cuando se separaron del beso la morena sonrió ―Yo también te quiero.

― ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Damos un paseo? ―propuso él volviendo a besarla.

Flora asintió ―Pero, ¿estás seguro de que Krystal estará bien?, ¿qué tan si me odia?

―Eres imposible de odiar flor, o al menos eso creo. Y no te preocupes por Krystal, a pesar de todo es madura y ahora debe demostrarlo ―dijo él abrazándola y comenzando a caminar con ella. ―Me dijo que ya lo sabía.

― ¿Qué?

―Que había algo entre nosotros, me conoce bastante bien, así que cuando nos fuimos del restaurante y le dije que era el momento de hablar ella me preguntó si estaba enamorado de ti ―Flora lo miró. ―Le dije que sí y ella sólo me sonrió amargamente; le pedí disculpas, ella me dijo que estaba bien y que se regresaría a Magix. Me deseó suerte contigo.

―Ya veo… ―susurró Flora. ―Pero me da gusto que no se lo haya tomado tan mal y que ahora tú estés conmigo.

Helia le dio un beso en la frente ―De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos ―la morena inició un beso en los labios que él rápidamente correspondió ―Quiero enseñarte un lugar. ―dijo él terminando el beso.

―Iré a donde tú quieras ir.

Helia la agarró de la mano y la miró con ternura para comenzar a caminar hacia el destino que tenía en mente. Esperaba que Miele tuviera todo preparado.


	5. Crezcamos juntos

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todas! Habemus capítulo final de Indeleble :') sé que me tardé, perdón :C fue un mal semestre, pero ahora ya comenzamos un año nuevo y espero que sea uno bueno para los fics :'). Espero lo disfruten muchísimo y ¡muchas gracias por seguirlo hasta aquí!

 **Reviews:**

Sanae Harumi: JELOU! Muchas gracias por tu review, lo amé la neta. Sí la abuela fue como la representación del fandom xD, la cogedera tenía que quedar hasta el final ;u; así que aquí está. Para mí Nabu sigue vivo, -escuchaste eso Straffi prro?-. Jajajajaja, ya verás que la ayuda de Miele es mágica. Gracias nuevamente, besos *3*

Cereza Prohibida: ¡Hola amiga! Neh, no me desanimé, sólo fue un momento muy difícil en la escuela y quería mandar todo al carajo, pero ya regresé no podía dejar este bebé inconcluso. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente ;u; significa mucho para mí. Espero que este capítulo también te haga gritar internamente 7u7. ¡Te mando un abrazo y también te deseo feliz año! ¡Disfrútalo bonita!

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **CREZCAMOS JUNTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

Helia le había cubierto los ojos a Flora para que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada; él se encargó de guiarla hasta donde quería llegar.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos, era la ventaja de que Linphea fuera un poblado tan pequeño, no había necesidad de recorrer largas distancias para llegar a algún lado. Después del tiempo dicho llegaron a un lugar, un lugar que Helia sabía que, gracias a Miele, le encantaba a Flora y ese siempre era su refugio cuando necesitaba estar sola o simplemente tener un momento de calma.

El chico Knightly le quitó la venda de los ojos a la morena después de detenerla en un punto específico del lugar ―Un pequeño pajarillo me dijo que te encantaba este lugar y que tu sueño era que se te declarasen aquí.

Flora sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaban en el campo más floreado de Linphea, el cual era muy conocido y querido por los habitantes debido a la gran variedad de hermosas flores que tenía este lugar natural.

―Nunca me cansaré de decir que es hermoso ―susurró Flora.

―No es lo único hermoso aquí ―le dijo Helia mientras le agarraba su mentón y la hacía mirarla directamente a los ojos. ―Flora Welch, se mía.

La morena entreabrió los labios y lo miró con intensidad ―Helia…

―Se mía para siempre.

La chica Welch no necesitó contestar pues se lanzó inmediatamente a los brazos de él besándolo con pasión ―Sí ―murmuró entre beso y beso.

Helia la sujetó más hacia sí mismo y utilizando su fuerza la hizo recostarse en el campo floreado sin terminar la conexión de labios.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla por donde estaba su alcance colándose traviesas por debajo de la blusa de ella y sintiendo la suave piel en contacto con la palma de su mano. No se quedó satisfecho con eso.

El chico comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de ella dejándole muchos besos húmedos; Flora, sin percatarse bien de la situación debido a lo embobada que estaba con lo que le hacía él en su cuello, se quedó sin su blusa de un momento para otro.

Algo le hizo click en su cabeza cuando sintió su broche del sujetador desatarse.

― ¿Aquí? ―fue lo único que pudo preguntar debido a su respiración agitada.

― ¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó Helia con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Flora sonrió ―Pervertido.

No se hicieron presentes más palabras, simplemente la situación comenzó a ser más fluida, no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera, nadie que estuviera cerca o alguien que los observara.

Flora se dejó hacer y sintió por primera vez lo que era hacer el amor; el cuerpo de Helia la cubría por completo y su intimidad parecía haber sido hecha especialmente para él pues se amoldaba perfectamente al miembro masculino. Hicieron tanto como pudieron: exploraron, tocaron, besaron y probaron el sabor del otro. Procuraron no hacer sus gemidos tan fuertes, sin embargo uno que otro lograba escaparse de sus labios.

Las embestidas de Helia hacia la morena habían sido estoicas y profundas mientras ella movía sus caderas presa de la excitación para hacer más contacto; había llegado el momento en el que Flora pensó que se partiría en dos si el chico seguía a ese ritmo. Y aun así no quería que se acabara tan pronto.

Sin embargo no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos y menos en un lugar público, nadie creería que la inocente de Flora estaría haciendo esas cosas íntimas en un lugar tan abierto, pero el conecte con la naturaleza era único y especial.

―Te quiero ―declaró Helia en un momento de calma en donde tenía a Flora ya vestida y abrazada contra su firme pecho.

―Y yo a ti, aunque seas un pervertido.

Helia se rio ―Te aseguro que después de esto te harás adicta a mí así como yo me hice adicto a ti desde el momento en que compartimos ese primer beso.

Flora se sonrojó y para tratar de disimularlo cambió el tema ―Miele es una traidora, se supone que debió apoyarme a mí no a ti.

―Le estuve rogando para que me ayudara.

― ¿De verdad?

Helia asintió ―Estaba muy molesta conmigo por haberte hecho llorar, por eso también… perdóname.

―Está bien Helia ―dijo Flora sonriendo. ―No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ¿verdad? Habrá días en que nos amemos como locos y otros en donde queramos acuchillarnos mutuamente, pero eso es parte de todo.

El chico acarició la mejilla de ella ― ¿Y qué es el todo?

―Nosotros.

Él sonrió y la besó nuevamente no queriendo romper el contacto con ella jamás.

 **II**

UN AÑO Y SEIS MESES DESPUÉS.

La morena hablaba por teléfono mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa de mano ―Lo lamento, te juro que te reemplazaré la próxima semana, ¡por favor Layla!

 _―Está bien, sólo porque es tu aniversario con Helia, sin embargo no te puedes dar el lujo de faltar, recuerda que eres la encargada_ ―respondió la mejor amiga de Flora.

La morena sonrió ― ¡Muchas gracias, te adoro! Prometo recompensártelo.

 _―Bien, bien, lo pensaré._

Flora colgó y guardó su móvil, de repente escucho pisadas rápidas en las escaleras.

― ¡Esperen se me hará tarde! ―pedía la menor de las Welch mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa creyendo que se le haría tarde para el colegio.

― ¡Miele no corras! ―dijo Flora que se colocaba al pie de la escalera para cortar la carrera de su hermana menor. ―Te puedes lastimar.

Miele roló los ojos ―Flo, ya pasó un poquito más de un año, ya me siento mucho mejor ―reclamó poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra con el ceño medio fruncido. ―Además el doctor dijo que mientras empezaba aumentar mi actividad física me recuperaría más rápido.

Flora no muy convencida con esto tuvo que ceder, así que simplemente la abrazó, Miele ya casi estaba de su altura ―Lo sé, pero sigues siendo mi pequeña y tengo que cuidarte, sino papá y mamá nos llamarán la atención si se enteran que eres más destrampada cada día.

La pequeña hermana le sonrió ―Ya lo sé. Te quiero.

Flora sonrió.

―Qué linda escena ―habló una voz masculina. ―Quisiera que Flo me abrazara de esa manera.

―Eres un exagerado ―se burló Miele liberándose del abrazo de su hermana mayor y dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa en donde vivían desde hacía ya más de un año. ―Los espero en la camioneta.

Helia vio salir a su pequeña cuñada y luego miró a su prometida ―Se ve mucho mejor cada día.

―El doctor dijo que progresa rápido ―dijo sonriéndole. ―Gracias.

El chico sonrió ―Siempre me agradeces, yo estoy agradecido por tenerte a ti.

―Pero siempre voy a estar muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por Miele.

Él la besó ―Era lo menos que podía hacer por esa pequeña niña.

Ella fue la que inició el beso esta vez, él se aferró a ella con toda la fuerza del mundo como lo hacía casi cada noche ―Vamos, Miele nos espera.

―Vamos ―la agarró de la mano pasando su dedo pulgar por el anillo que marcaba su futura unión, y así salieron de la casa rumbo a la furgoneta para iniciar un día más juntos e inolvidable.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Lo sé, estuvo cortito, pero fue con muchísimo sentimiento y cariño.

Gracias por acompañarme en esto, ¡muchas gracias en verdad! Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos en futuros fanfics :3

¡Besos!


End file.
